Gambit
by Sweet Lo
Summary: In chess, as in life, some sacrifices are necessary in order to gain the advantage. But are they worth it? Sebas/Ciel. Mature for sex/gore. Chapter 11 will be here soon, please read the update to find out where I've been!
1. Chapter 1: His Butler, Absurd

**Gambit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, nor am I clever enough to have thought of them on my own. This story contains male/male relationships between an adult and a child—if that offends you, please stop reading now. This story is dedicated to my amazing "husbandou," Dahlia. Without her brilliant ideas, it wouldn't exist!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****His Butler, Absurd**

The air outside was hot, but dry. A cool breeze swept mercifully through the trees, making the afternoon heat bearable…and even pleasant. Even the Phantomhive was enjoying the draft enough that he had opened the large bay window behind his desk in the study as he worked on his lessons. The curtains billowed and fluttered noisily, but the cracking of the fabric blended well enough with the crisp rustling of leaves outside that the boy hardly noticed it.

It was a rare day in the Phantomhive estate. There were no guests, announced or otherwise. The Earl had no appointments and the country seemed to be in a surreal state of calm lately. Queen Victoria had little need for her obedient little guard dog, and though Ciel anticipated a letter every day, it had been a few weeks since the last one. It was bittersweet, this unusual quiet. Though it gave the young Earl a well-deserved break, he was bored.

A polite knock on the door pulled Ciel's attention from the history book in front of him, and he lifted his one good eye in time to see the door to his study open. His loyal butler stepped into the room with a pristine silver tray in his hand. Was it time for tea already? The young Earl had lost track of the hour some time ago.

"Pardon the intrusion," Sebastian purred in his smooth voice. "Today's afternoon snack is a chocolate mousse layered cake with sliced almonds and shredded white mint chocolate, served with peppermint tea to compliment the flavor."

He stopped beside his young master's chair and lifted the rich looking cake from the platter. As he leaned forward to set the plate down, he eyed the boy seriously. "Has my Lord given any thought to the matter we discussed this morning?" he asked in a low tone that had a hint of urgency to it.

Ciel sighed and put his book aside as he sat back in his oversized chair. "I don't know what you expect from me, Sebastian. It's not like I'm going to suddenly have some epiphany and—" He stopped short and blinked when the cake was shoved in front of his face, then narrowed his good eye up at his intrusive butler.

"Young Master, it is a matter of great importance," he insisted, finally setting the plate down onto the boy's desk.

"It's just a birthday," Ciel insisted with an annoyed frown as he lifted his fork.

"It is your betrothed's birthday," Sebastian corrected boldly. "And you ought to get her something special for it. She will be here in a matter of days with your future in laws and you should do your best to be polite and welcoming."

"What a nuisance," little Phantomhive grumbled, scooping up a small piece of the rich dessert in front of him and taking it into his mouth.

"I will make the necessary arrangements for the carriage to take us into town after you finish your tea, Young Master," Sebastian continued, ignoring the comment.

"I don't know what to get her!" Ciel said, looking up at his butler. "You go buy her something, and put my name on the tag."

"No, Young Master," his butler said flatly, putting the boy's tea down beside the cake. He held the tray under his arm and stepped around to the other side of the impressive desk. "Will you be requiring anything else?"

The Earl's brow twitched and he glared quietly at his butler. "What use are you?" he huffed furiously as he took another bite of his cake. He hated when Sebastian said no to him. "Just go."

Sebastian's mouth curled into a short-lived smirk, and he bowed obediently. "Yes, my Lord," the handsome demon purred with a hint of laughter in his voice, before he stood and turned to leave the study.

.

.

.

Ciel wasn't sure at what point it was that Sebastian decided it was appropriate for him to ride _in_ the carriage with his master, but apparently he had...presumably to lecture his young master more on the duties of a betrothal. With Tanaka at the reigns, Sebastian had helped the young Phantomhive into the carriage and then climbed nonchalantly in behind him. He took a seat across from his young master and smiled that infuriating smile. Ciel was less than amused. He narrowed his good eye at the smiling demon, and looked out the window without a word.

Sebastian proved him right within minutes. "Young master, you should at least pretend to care about such an occasion and put a decent effort into finding a suitable gift for Lady Elizabeth."

"I don't know what girls like," Ciel insisted, rolling his eyes and crossing his legs as he gripped the body of his ornate walking stick. "Meaningless trinkets."

"You know what Lady Elizabeth likes."

"Ridiculousness."

"Young Master," Sebastian said sternly—almost scolding the stubborn boy.

Somehow, Ciel gave in with a sigh and slouched a little in his seat. "I hate birthdays…" he muttered quietly.

His butler nodded his head quietly and watched the small Phantomhive carefully. "I know, Young Master. But they are a matter of great importance to your bride-to-be." A defeated sigh escaped him then. He lifted a gloved hand to touch his forehead and close his eyes. "My, my…" he murmured. "What about jewelry, my Lord? Ladies always appreciate a pretty trinket to decorate themselves with."

Jewelry? Ciel didn't know the first thing about women's jewelry, but he supposed it wasn't a terrible idea. He lowered his head and thought quietly about his fiancé. She often wore earrings, did she not…?

"A locket, perhaps?" Sebastian suggested as he watched his master, "with Young Master's picture inside. A romantic notion such as that would certainly be befitting—"

"How absurd," Ciel muttered defiantly. "Don't confuse romance and sentimental mush. I don't know anything about romance, in any case. I'll get her a pair of earrings."

Sebastian smirked quietly and nodded his head. "Of course, my Lord," he agreed placidly. What a child his young master still was. Despite the pain behind those pretty eyes, the Earl was still very much an innocent boy; still cringing at the idea of mushy romantic gestures and dances with ladies. It heated the demon to his very core to think that one day the innocent soul before him would be his for the taking. He could almost taste it whenever he thought of it and he had to quell the urge to lick his lips.

When they arrived to town, the sun was still high in the sky. Ciel felt its heat the moment they stopped and he groaned at the lack of any kind of breeze here in the market. He took Sebastian's hand as he climbed out of the carriage, adjusting the hat on his head as he scanned the buildings along the street for a jewelry shop. When he caught sight of one, he headed on his way without a word of warning to his butler. The demon would be at his heals as he always was.

Once inside, his nostrils were swiftly attacked with an overwhelmingly sweet aroma. He suppressed a cough politely as he passed the small _Eau du Toilette_ display to peek curiously into the glass cases filled with sparkling, lustrous jewels. Where to begin…?

He felt Sebastian's presence beside him almost immediately. A gloved hand appeared in his line of vision with a tiny box in it, held open to reveal two brilliant pink diamond earrings on ornate gold posts. The young Phantomhive lifted his gaze and sighed a little. How was it that Sebastian always knew exactly what to do without a moment's hesitation? One day he vowed to see the man falter.

Sebastian smiled knowingly at his young master and nodded his head. He handed the Earl his wallet and the earrings and gestured to the register. Ciel would be making this purchase himself—it was only right. He glanced around the fancy shop as the young teen walked to the back of the store to pay. He never understood what attracted humans so much to such pointless ornaments. He had no interest in trivial man-made junk.

A quiet smirk spread across his lips as he heard his master whispering to the store owner about having a custom locket made to match the earrings. He shook his head a little. In what world did young Ciel think that he could ever hide anything from his contractor? He said nothing of it when the boy returned; he simply took the carefully packaged gift into his hands and followed his master back to the waiting carriage.

.

.

.

Sebastian sighed when the study bell jingled loudly in the otherwise quiet kitchen. That was the third time in less than an hour that his Lord had called him up to the study—and each time with nothing but complaints and frivolous orders. It was obvious he was bored and pent up from being inside so much with nothing but his work and studies. He did wish the Queen would write the boy soon—or else he was beginning to think that the Phantomhive was out of a job.

The butler smirked at the idea and wiped his hands dry. "My, my you are trying today, Young Master…" he said softly. He looked at the partially-prepared food in front of him and shook his head. He had so much work to do; the future in-laws would be there in two days and he was trying to prepare ahead of time. He sighed quietly as he removed the apron around his waist and headed upstairs to tend to his finicky master.

"Sebastian."

The boy hadn't even the patience to wait for Sebastian to fully open the door before making his demands. The demon held back a chuckle and touched his chest with a quick bow. "My Lord?"

"I'm hungry. I want something sweet."

"Young Master, Afternoon Tea was less than an hour ago. You aren't hungry, you are bored," Sebastian insisted calmly.

"I don't care, I want something sweet. Make me something."

"Young Master…"

"Just make something," Ciel persisted stubbornly.

Sebastian sighed and smiled a little as he looked at the boy. He looked so tiny in that large, lavish chair. Tiny and fragile…a combination that sent hot chills down Sebastian's spine and made it difficult for him not to break the contract and take his soul right there. The boy's resolve only excited him more—but it was precisely his bratty, demanding personality and the constant banter they shared that kept him well amused by his little master. "Yes, my Lord."

He turned in the door way, but stopped with his hand on the door frame. "Are you going to ask me now? Or were you going to wait until I returned with your snack to order me to retrieve your shoe, my Lord?" he asked with a knowing smile as he looked back at the boy.

Ciel's bright blue eye widened considerably as he stared at his butler. He glanced down at his shoeless foot under the desk and frowned deeply. "Che… just get it," he demanded bitterly. How had Sebastian known? He certainly couldn't have seen through the thick wood panel across the front of his desk. That damned demon… The boy crossed his arms and sulked silently in his seat. He had removed the boot and tossed it out his open window out of boredom before even ringing the bell—wanting to amuse himself by inconveniencing his know-it-all butler. He could never win.

Sebastian simply smirked and nodded his head gently. "Yes, my Lord," he said softly as he left the room. Very well, he would play fetch with the young master.

He returned soon enough with a small platter in his hands. He smiled politely to his master as he set a glass of milk down, followed by a slice of layered chocolate cheesecake. "I will retrieve your shoe now, my Lord," he said softly, smiling a little at the fact that the brat refused to even look at him. He shook his head a little as he headed outside to find the missing shoe.

"Oh? What have we here…" he said with a warm smile as he watched a beautiful black figure stretch itself across the front stoop. He knelt down to scoop it up gently, laughing softly at the sweet little 'mew' that escaped its perfect mouth. She was beautiful. Perfection. He sat down on the steps with the stray in his lap and happily rubbed her paws, watching as her claws extended slowly.

The butler cooed happily and leaned in to brush his cheek against her soft head. "So soft…" he said softly. He continued to rub her perfect little paws and sighed. If only his master were this well-behaved. He smirked a little at the thought.

It was the sound of horse hooves that finally pulled his attention away from the lovely creature in his lap. He released her with a reluctant sigh and stood, waving to her. "Wait for me tomorrow," he said to her as always, before turning to watch a letter carrier dismount his horse. It was no regular letter carrier though… this was the Queen's official messenger.

When Sebastian finally returned upstairs, he carried the shoe and the letter both on a silver platter. He knocked gently and then entered the study. "My Lord."

"What took you so long?" the Phantomhive huffed furiously. He was sitting with his chair pushed back, legs crossed—the one bare foot dangling most beautifully in the air. He had finished his milk and cake, and was tapping his finger impatiently on the arm of his chair.

"Forgive me, my Lord," Sebastian said with a little smile as he stepped forward. He knelt at his master's feet and placed the tray down gently. "Your boot had a few scuffs on it from its unfortunate fall from the window. I couldn't very well bring it back looking as such; it would be most unbecoming of a Phantomhive to have a scuffed boot."

He took the boy's ankle gently into his hand, sliding his fingers up that slender leg and catching him under the calf muscle. The action was enough to turn the young teen's cheeks an impressive shade of red. That only made Sebastian smile more as he slid the boot slowly onto his young master's foot, and tied it carefully. He touched the tongue of the boot then and looked up at his master, making eye contact with the boy.

The sultry look in his eyes only made the poor boy even more uncomfortable. His little shoulders tensed up and he leaned back a little, looking startled. Then, a gasp escaped his perfect lips as that gloved hand slid up the front of his shin, to his knee. "My Lord…" Sebastian murmured softly. "I must insist that you keep your boots on, for now." He smirked a little when his hand was swatted away.

"What do you—" Poor Ciel hadn't the time to finish the startled demand before his nose suddenly itched, and he sneezed once…twice…three times. He took in a deep breath after and was about to yell at Sebastian again when he saw the off white envelope on the tray beside his butler's knees…and the Queen's Red seal.

It was about time.

* * *

Waahhh! I know, like nothing happened in this chapter, but the good stuff is coming, I promise!

This story is based off of an idea my dearest friend, Dahlia, had! She's brilliant and deserves credit for being the brains behind this outfit, lol. Anyhow… Sorry the chapter was so slow, it's really just the introduction chapter…and I gave you a little teaser as to Sebastian's impure intentions! Ohoho! I hope you enjoyed it!

**PLEASE **_review and let me know what you think_, I'd love to hear from you! I'm not sure yet how often I'll do my updates…maybe every Sunday? Hopefully I can live up to that. Lol I have no idea yet how long this is going to be, but I do know everything that I want to happen. It's rated M for things to come!

-Lo


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler, Perverted

**Gambit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, nor am I clever enough to have thought of them on my own. This story contains male/male relationships between an adult and a child—if that offends you, please stop reading now. This story is dedicated to my amazing "husbandou," Dahlia. Without her brilliant ideas, it wouldn't exist!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****His Butler, Perverted**

As steam billowed in elegant little puffs around his face and arms, the Phantomhive inhaled slowly. Roses… the water smelled of roses, which was different than usual. Typically, Sebastian filled his baths with lavender instead, insisting that it would help him sleep easier. It always did, though Ciel didn't pretend to understand why. The boy lifted one leg from the tub and watched as water dripped from his smooth, porcelain skin and created a rhythm of ripples on the surface. When he heard the familiar clicking of Sebastian's shoes on the tiled floor, he lowered his leg and turned to look at him.

Sebastian smiled and draped a fresh white towel over the hook on the wall before removing his tailored coat. The man expertly rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, then knelt beside the bath tub. He bit down on the tip of his white glove at the middle finger and tugged it off slowly—first the right, then the left. They were neatly folded and placed into his pocket. "How unusual for Young Master to request a morning bath," he mused gently as he dipped the soap and a wash cloth into the tub and created a gentle lather.

"It was hot last night," Ciel explained simply, though he needn't explain himself—especially not to his butler. "What's my schedule for today?"

Sebastian smiled quietly as he leaned forward to gently wash his master, guiding the boy to lean back against the smooth porcelain of the tub as he lifted the child's perfect leg from the water. He always started with the boy's legs, and worked his way up—always thorough and gentle. "After your bath, Monsieur LaFrieri will be here for your French lesson. I will serve a jasmine and vanilla blend tea to suit his tastes with sweet Danishes and sliced fruit. After that you have a meeting to discuss a new line of hard candy with—"

"Cancel that," Ciel interrupted swiftly. "After my French lesson, I want to concentrate on the Queen's request."

Sebastian nodded his head obediently as he lowered his young master's second leg back into the water gently, and took his wrist to carefully, methodically wash his arm. "As you wish, my Lord," he said calmly. He released the boy's wrist and reached for his other one, lifting it from the water.

Ciel leaned his head back against the tub and looked to the ceiling, watching the steam swirl and twist around him. It was relaxing…it made it far easier to think. "What do we know about this magician?" he asked his butler.

"He seems to travel from place to place, picking any open spot with a big crowd to perform in. He's considered an expert illusionist," Sebastian explained as he released Ciel's other arm, and began to wash his shoulders, and chest.

"And the missing boys?"

"I will look into that this afternoon during your French lesson."

Ciel sighed thoughtfully. A travelling magician had fallen under the Queen's suspicious eye when, upon his arrival, a number of young boys began to go missing. That was all the information they had so far, but Ciel expected he would know a great deal more after Sebastian's investigation. The Queen had pleaded with Ciel to bring the boys home safely.

"I want to know what they have in common," Ciel said suddenly.

Sebastian lifted his eyes. "My Lord?"

"The boys. There must be some reason they're being targeted. There has to be something that ties them all together—age, looks…rank. Anything."

"The Queen did mention that they were all of similar age," Sebastian reminded his master. He took the boy's shoulders and leaned him forward, holding him up as he began to wash his back. He took a brief moment to take in the sweet smell of Ciel's soft, dark hair and smiled wickedly. He almost shivered. "Between the ages of ten and fourteen."

"There has to be more than that though," the young Earl muttered, hardly noticing his butler's slight distraction.

"Would you like for me to wash your hair as well, Young Master?" Sebastian asked as he gently poured water over the boy's shoulders to rinse him.

"No," Ciel said, shaking his head. He hated when his hair was wet, and he'd washed it last night before bed. "I'm done."

"Very well," Sebastian said. He reached into the water, purposefully brushing his fingers against the inside of the Earl's thigh as he reached between his legs.

Ciel gasped and bent his knees, slapping away Sebastian's arm. "What do you think you're doing?" the poor boy yelped, startled.

Sebastian had quickly pulled his arm from the tub, splashing water onto the floor. He smiled his unwavering smile at the blushing Earl. "The drain, my Lord," he said. "May I?"

The drain…? Little Phantomhive felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment as he looked down between his legs in the water. The drain plug was there, just a few inches above one perfect little knee. He felt his blood boil a little as his wicked butler chuckled at his expense. "…shut up."

"My Lord," Sebastian apologized, though that mocking smile remained as he leaned forward once again and reached his hand between the teen's legs. He grasped the chain of the drain plug, and tugged it with one swift, neat movement. Immediately a small whirlpool formed above it as the water level began to slowly lower. Without a moment's delay, Sebastian was on his feet. He snatched the soft white towel from its hanger, and waited for his humbled young master to stand carefully in the tub.

He tossed the towel around the boy and lifted him from the water. He said nothing as he gently placed the Phantomhive down on a small plush rug and knelt before him to dry his little body with quick, tender hands. And those were the hands of a demon…

.

.

.

Sebastian was as efficient as ever in getting evidence for his Young Master while the boy concentrated on his studies. They had such a perfect system worked out between them; a system that would hardly work without Sebastian's… talent. The demon returned to his master's study nearly an hour after Monsieur LeFrieri had left. He knocked lightly before opening the door, silver tray in hand. "Pardon the intrusion."

Ciel lifted his one good eye from the book in front of him. The boy looked uncomfortable. He had loosened his tie and even undid a few of the gold buttons on his black, short-sleeved blouse. His cheeks and forehead were flushed and damp with sweat. The air today was ruthlessly stagnant. Even the open window behind the Phantomhive's desk was denied any sort of forgiving breeze. Sebastian felt his spine tingle at the sight of his sweet master in such a state.

He set the silver tray down and lifted a brow as he eyed his poor young master quietly. "Shall I run you a cool bath, Young Master?" he suggested.

Ciel sighed and shook his head. "What did you find out?" he asked as Sebastian set a perfect little fruit tart in front of him.

"I retrieved pictures of a few of the missing boys, however most of them come from poor families who were unable to afford photographs. Would you prefer a cold beverage instead of tea, my Lord?"

Ciel glanced to the cup of hot tea waiting for him. The very idea of drinking something hot was enough to make him sweat more. He nodded his head and waved a hand dismissively. "First give me the photos," he said.

Sebastian nodded his head and lifted an envelope from the tray. He slid it across the desk top and set the teacup and saucer back onto the tray. "I shall return with a different drink for you, Young Master," he said as he lifted the tray.

"Not lemonade," Ciel said quickly, looking at Sebastian. He'd lost his taste for it ever since Tanaka had taken to making it on occasion…

Sebastian smirked quietly and nodded his head. "My Lord," he said with a little bow. He left the room to get his finicky young master a more appropriate beverage for the weather.

The little Phantomhive let a sigh escape him as he opened the envelope. He looked through the photos quietly. There weren't many. Most of the missing boys were commoners, poor children. He spread the photographs out in front of him on his desk and frowned thoughtfully as his gaze drifted from one, to the next…to the next. They were all healthy, young…lively. But one could say the same for any boy, really… Except Ciel. He was startled suddenly by the sound of his study door opening once more. He looked up as Sebastian stepped back into the room with a tall glass on the tray. How long had he been staring at the pictures?

"I don't know what to make of these…" he confessed as took the glass that Sebastian offered him and brought it to his lips. He sipped it, and then blinked as he held the glass up to look at it. "What _is_ this?"

Sebastian smiled, reaching out with a handkerchief to gently wipe his master's brow and cheeks. He slid a finger down his cheek slowly, along his jaw…and then down his neck, silently delighted when he felt the boy shiver under his touch. "I had the idea of adding ice to your tea, Young Master," he said softly as he lowered himself onto one knee and leaned between the boy's legs. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of the young Earl's shirt and smiled a little at the sight of his perfect little collar bone, then looked up at the boy's face.

There was that delicious blush again.

"Is it not to your tastes, Young Master?"

Ciel cleared his throat and swatted Sebastian's hands away from his shirt. "It's fine," he said softly, setting the glass down. It was delicious, actually.

Sebastian quelled the urged to chuckle as he got to his feet with a nod and looked down at the photographs. "If I may, my Lord…" He reached down to touch the corner of one photo with the tip of one gloved finger. "Each of these boys possess qualities that I'm afraid my Lord couldn't be expected to see."

Ciel's good eye narrowed considerably with that comment. He shot metaphorical daggers at his butler's face as he leaned back in his chair. "What does that mean?"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle softly. He lifted one of the photographs up and smiled at his master. "In this photograph you see a young boy. A boy you might have even played with under normal circumstances. However, through less innocent eyes this boy is something very different."

"Less innocent?" Ciel scoffed quietly.

"A pervert could easily pick this boy out in a crowd of similar children as a rare beauty," Sebastian explained with that smile still on his face.

The young Earl shivered quietly and wrinkled his nose in a beautifully childish way. "A pervert," he stated quietly. He looked at the picture, and then looked at Sebastian expectantly. "And you see that too, do you?" he accused.

Sebastian's lips tugged into an amused little smirk. He gave his master a knowing look and lowered the photograph. "I am one _Hell_ of a butler, my Lord," he reminded the boy smoothly.

Ciel was just irritated now. He waved his hand at Sebastian in an annoyed, dismissive way and turned away from him in the oversized chair he sat in. "Just get out," he grumbled quietly. "Unless you have something important to tell me, I don't feel like listening to your perverted fantasies."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh then. He touched his chest. "Forgive me, my Lord," he said in a mock-apologetic tone. He set a crumpled up, dirty flier on the Phantomhive's desk and smiled. "You may find this to be helpful."

HASANI AGAMEMNON THE GREAT

_and his extraordinary transporting glass coffin_

MONDAY, 14 JUNE

_in Saint James Park_

Ciel snatched the flier up into his hands and looked at it quietly. His cheek twitched a bit as his lips curled up into the smallest smirk. "Sebastian…it seems we have a magic show to attend on Monday."

Sebastian grinned slowly and lowered his head as a gloved hand touched his chest in a formal bow before his master. "Yes, my Lord."

.

.

.

"Blue?" young Ciel murmured as he set his breakfast tea down onto his bed table. He was standing next to his bed, barefoot in his now-wrinkled night shirt. His dark hair was an adorable mess and those delicate cheeks were still marked from the fabric of his pillow cases. He watched as Sebastian gently draped a matching blue vest and trouser ensemble across his sheets.

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian said, kneeling in front of the boy and reaching up to expertly undo the buttons from top to bottom. This was his favorite part of the morning.

"I prefer green."

Sebastian smirked a little. "Yet you look best in red," he insisted. He loved the boy in red…the deep color was such a wonderful contrast to his fantastically perfect white skin.

"Then why blue?"

"Did my Young Master forget already? It is Lady Elizabeth's birthday. The Middlefords should be here within the hour for brunch."

"So?" Ciel mumbled, lowering his arms as Sebastian pushed the night shirt off his shoulders and removed it entirely. He put a hand on his hip then as he stood before his butler, naked—nothing new for him. The man had been dressing and bathing him for over three years now.

"Lady Elizabeth has always said she prefers you in blue," the demon said with a mocking little smile. He helped the boy into his shirt first—a perfect white shirt with pin-tucks across the front of it on either side of the button panels. The sleeves were short, and slightly puffed, which irritated Ciel to no end. Next, came the boy's shorts. Sebastian lifted them slowly to the boy's hips after getting him to step into them, letting the fabric glide over the skin of his buttocks. He smiled a little when he saw the boy's cheeks pinken only slightly. "Have I hurt you, Young Master?" he asked in an obviously mocking tone.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about. Hurry up and finish, I want to get the last of my work finished before they arrive."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said. If he was disappointed, he didn't let it show. He helped his master into the blue vest and buttoned it, then added his small black tie, socks and garters. Of course as he slid the garters on, he let his hand slip against the young teen's inner thigh, up into his shorts. As a reward, his master bestowed upon him the most beautiful gasp.

Finally, Sebastian helped the boy into his boots and spats. He made sure everything was perfect before picking up the child's eye patch and leaning in to tie it carefully in place. He ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, for his own enjoyment of course…but the Earl wouldn't know the different between Sebastian's selfishness and the demon's insistence on his master's perfect image.

His butler stood, and before he left, held out a perfectly wrapped little box with a knowing smile. "I took the liberty of wrapping your gift for Lady Elizabeth yesterday after the locket was delivered," he said. He was delighted by the embarrassed blush on his master's face as the boy reached forward to take the small parcel into his hands. Oh, little Ciel…how could you think that Sebastian didn't know about the locket? "A fine choice, My Lord," he complimented shallowly as he stepped back. "Brunch will be served in the garden. It's already quite warm outside."

"That's fine," the child-Earl said, waving his hand dismissively at his butler as he turned to leave the room, staring down at the perfectly wrapped package in his hand.

As if on cue, just before the turning of the hour, Ciel could hear out his study window the steady thundering of hooves and the whir of the wheels on the carriage. The Middlefords had arrived. He stood and snatched up the present from the table, tucking it gingerly into his pocket before reaching for his walking stick. By the time Sebastian opened the door to his study, he was already halfway across the room. He walked past the man without a word as he headed down the angled staircase in time to see Maylene and Finny running for the front door.

The Phantomhive was forced to squint slightly as he stepped out into the bright, warm sunlight. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes as the carriage came around to a slow halt. Immediately, he felt Sebastian plop a matching top hat onto his head and straighten it, before walking down the rest of the steps outside and to the carriage to open the door.

"Cieeel~!" came the immediate excited cry from the carriage as his sweet, excitable fiancé emerged through the door. She took Sebastian's hand and climbed down, turning to him with a bright smile on her effervescent face. "Oh, Sebastian!" she said, curtsying to the butler politely. "It's my birthday!"

Sebastian smiled as he bowed to her. "Lady Elizabeth, my congratulations." He glanced into the carriage, and a mystified look crossed his usually composed face. Where were her parents? Before he'd the chance to ask the girl, she was running in a most un-ladylike way toward the steps and he smiled slowly in amusement as he watched Ciel's calm face contort into a mixture of annoyance and anxiousness.

Elizabeth threw her arms around Ciel's neck in a fit of happy giggles. "Ciel!" she said happily. "Mother and Father let me come alone to visit you! I get to stay for the whole weekend!"

Ciel and Sebastian's eyes both widened as they made contact with one another.

Alone?

_The whole weekend_?

* * *

Yaay Chapter two complete! This one was fun to write! A lot more stuff is happening now! I can't wait to intruduce Hasani for real! And oh no, a weekend alone with Lizzy! I hope you're all enjoying it! It's Wednesday, and I'm already uploading chapter two... woo! At this rate, maybe I can update twice a week? Sundays and Wednesdays? I dunno, we'll see I guess.

PS: I know in the manga Sebastian actually says to Miss Nina that he doesn't like Ciel in red... lol but I imagine he only said that out of propriety. I see Ciel in red so often in the artwork and I can't imagine Sebastian wouldn't love him in red, right?

Anyhow, **PLEASE review**! I can't stress that enough, your comments help! Even if it's a question or a crit, that's fine! I want to make sure that I'm as clear as possible! I'm having so much writing this... Ciel is such a miserable brat, and I love him. I hope everyone thinks they're in character enough! =D

-Lo


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler, Amused

**Gambit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, nor am I clever enough to have thought of them on my own. This story contains male/male relationships between an adult and a child—if that offends you, please stop reading now. This story is dedicated to my amazing "husbandou," Dahlia. Without her brilliant ideas, it wouldn't exist!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****His Butler, Amused**

"I'll never forgive you for this one," the Phantomhive grumbled furiously as he stood beside his bed, naked with damp hair dripping onto his chest and shoulders. He watched his butler silently from where he stood, eventually crossing his arms over his chest to emphasize how annoyed he was with his devious butler. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood up in a silent rage when he heard the man chuckle softly at his expense from across the room.

"You will, Young Master," that silky voice insisted as gently as ever. "Lady Elizabeth is wearing her cream and pink dress, is she not?"

"I have no idea," Ciel scowled. "Just hurry up, I don't like standing here naked like this!"

Sebastian turned to look at the boy from his place in front of the open wardrobe, and smiled wickedly. His eyes lingered shamelessly on the boy's figure for just a hair longer than was appropriate, finally breaking away when the young Earl blushed and shrank back uneasily. "Forgive me, my Lord," he said, that smile lingering in his voice. He slanted his head thoughtfully as he lifted one ensemble out from the grand collection.

It was primarily black, a color his young master felt most comfortable in at social functions. The vest was lined in a beautiful cream shantung silk that spread onto the lapel in perfect little pleats. The pants were trousers instead of the boy's usual shorts—breaches that reached just below the knee, and ruffled out prettily with that same cream silk. The shantung also ran elegantly up the side seams of the trousers in a perfectly-stitched piping, before meeting up with the waistband. "This will do," the black butler mused happily. He pulled a soft pink shirt from the wardrobe as well and turned to his master with a smile.

"Pink?" Ciel asked, wrinkling up his nose in the most perfect, childlike way. "Are you mad? Why do I even own that…?"

"Lady Elizabeth requested that Miss Nina incorporated pink into your wardrobe, Young Master. You agreed. I believe your exact words were 'anything to shut her up, Nina. Please.'", the butler recalled with a short chuckle. He draped the outfit delicately over the bed and knelt in front of his young master. "Lady Elizabeth asked that you match her tonight for the ball."

The ball. Ciel's eyes narrowed once more and he huffed quietly. That's right—he was mad at Sebastian. "You should have _told_ me about this ball ahead of time! You've known about it for weeks now, haven't you?"

Sebastian's simple smile never left his face as he uncrossed the boy's arms to slide the shirt on patiently. "Didn't I mention it?" he asked.

"No!" Ciel snapped furiously. "You didn't! You know very well that you didn't!"

Sebastian chuckled again as he began to button up his young master's shirt. "Forgive me, my Lord—it must have slipped my mind."

"_Che_…" Ciel grunted, unamused. "I don't like being toyed with, _Sebastian_."

Sebastian only smiled more. "It won't happen again, my Lord," he said. He smoothed out the boy's shirt, then snatched the trousers up from the bed and leaned down to lift his little master's ankle and help him step into the pant leg. Then the next leg; and he slowly slid the breaches up thirteen-year-old's perfect slender legs, purposefully letting out a slow breath of air against the child's skin before those perfect thighs were hidden from view. He loved the way poor little Ciel gasped, then quickly looked away to regain his composure.

Sebastian thought humans were so amusing. They wore their emotions so obviously on their sleeve, and yet his little master was different. No one but Sebastian was privy to his sincere reactions…yet he boy tried so hard to hide them from him, to save face. Sebastian loved to see what reaction he would get next. It was a game that he quite enjoyed. A game Ciel didn't even know he was playing.

From then on, Sebastian dressed his little master more efficiently. If there was no more naked flesh to tease, there was no more fun, really. He tied the child's eye patch neatly, and ran his fingers slowly through his drying hair—to neaten it, of course. Next, he placed a full-sized top hat onto the boy's head. It was garnished with a cream silk band and pink and cream flowers.

Sebastian closed the wardrobe when they were finished, then pulled open the bedroom door for the little Earl, keeping his eyes closed and his head lowered with a quiet smile as the still-blushing teen stepped past him with his walking stick.

Check.

.

.

.

Ciel swallowed hard as he sat quietly across from his betrothed in the carriage. He glanced out the window and sighed a little. He was anxious about tonight… he hated balls and dancing and frivolousness—all the things his poor fiancé loved most.

"Ciel?"

He wished something unfortunate would happen: a broken tire, a freak storm… a fire. Anything that could somehow postpone or cancel tonight's event so that he could go home and curl up in his bed and not have to be here.

"Ciel~?"

Maybe they wouldn't have to stay long… Maybe he could feign illness and they could—

"Ciel!"

The Phantomhive jumped and tore his eyes away from the sunset to look across from him at his little fiancé's wide blue eyes. "What?" he asked, looking startled.

The girl giggled and leaned forward in her seat. "You look like you're about to jump out the coach door!" she remarked pleasantly. "Please try to have fun tonight—it's my birthday after all!"

Ciel could feel the blood rush into his cheeks as he sat back and cleared his throat. He touched his pocket and sighed. He still hadn't given her the gift… He looked at his betrothed quietly for a moment, and then moved carefully to sit beside her as he pulled the little box from his pocket. He cleared his throat awkwardly and held it out to her. "This…is for you. Thirteen is…an important birthday after all, isn't it?"

Those sweet blue eyes widened immediately, and a girlish giggle escaped the young girl as she took the box. "Oh, Ciel! You are too cute! Did you wrap this yourself? It's so lovely!" she happily untied the bow on top of the box with her gloved fingers. She unwrapped it as delicately as she could, though she was excited to see what was inside. It was unlike Ciel to be so sweet!

When she finally got the box open her excited expression transformed to one of utter surprise. She looked up at Ciel and took in a slow breath. "Oh, Ciel…they're beautiful!" she whispered, looking as if she might cry. She smiled and lifted the earrings out of the box to admire them. "And they match my dress so well! I'll wear them now," she said, tugging off her gloves with excitement and reaching up to take out the little blue studs she always wore.

Ciel was still blushing slightly when she finished putting in her new earrings. "Th-there's more," he told her gently, motioning to the little box. "In the box, I mean…"

More? She hasn't even finished gushing over the earrings, and now Ciel was telling her that there was more? She smiled at the Earl and then looked at the box, gently lifting the plush piece of fabric that her earrings had been resting on. When she saw the beautiful locket with her name on it, the tears finally came. She lifted it out of the box with one shaking hand and gasped softly. "O-Oh…Ciel…"

Ciel tensed up bashfully and looked down. "There's room inside for two pictures, too," he murmured. "I thought it suited you…"

Lizzy giggled sweetly as she leaned over and kissed her betrothed's cheek. "You're so cute, Ciel! I love it so much, thank you! Would you put it on me?" she requested sweetly.

Put it on her? Ciel wasn't sure he knew how. But he nodded and took the necklace gently, looking at it with a frown. How did these things work?

It took him until the carriage stopped to finally get the stupid thing clasped around her neck, but Lizzy was surprisingly patient with him. When the locket was finally on her, she squealed happily and touched it. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed happily as the coach door opened.

Ciel gave a little sigh of relief as they climbed out of the coach. He glanced around and frowned uncomfortably at the scene before him. There were so many people…and he could already hear the dance music playing inside. He offered his arm to Lizzy and shot Sebastian a brief, pathetic glance before leading her inside as he ought.

Lizzy was cooing excitedly over every little thing she saw as they made their way slowly into the ballroom. She pointed out every beautiful dress she could and flirted innocently with anyone who would pay her any mind. Ciel remained by her side, looking irritated…but nodding along with her and even offering a few stale replies. It _was _her birthday after all…he could at least humor her.

"When are you going to ask me to dance?" the silly girl finally asked, looking at her fiancé with expectant blue eyes. "We _are_ at a ball, you know!"

Ciel could feel his brow twitch at the request. Dance? He loathed dancing… He looked out at the dance floor and groaned quietly. He hadn't even a chance to respond before Elizabeth snatched his wrist and tugged him into the crowd for a dance.

It was during the brief moment between being yanked onto the dance floor, and then forced to move in sync with the other people around him that he noticed those familiar amethyst eyes looking directly at him. A disgusting chill ran down his spine and he felt his throat tighten up anxiously as he nearly lost his footing in the dance.

The Viscount of Druitt was there…and he was staring right at the young Earl Phantomhive.

.

.

.

"Those clothes suit you, Young Master," Sebastian said mockingly as he looked across the coach at the little Earl, seated quietly in a pair of low-quality, brown wool breaches with a hole in the knee, a lighter brown vest of similar quality and a slightly-too-large cream muslin shirt that was missing a few buttons. He had a white medical patch over his head and a patchwork baker's boy cap on his head. He looked adorable, and Sebastian couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

Monday had finally come. Elizabeth had gone home the night before, leaving the entire Phantomhive household exhausted. Now it was finally time to start the true investigation on the kidnapped boys and these suspected auctions—something Ciel had been anxious to finally start.

Ciel rolled his good eye with a sigh and glanced out the coach window at the small makeshift stage that was set up in the park. "Shut up."

"You look like Oliver Twist," Sebastian added with a little laugh that could only be described as being an amused… giggle.

The little Earl huffed in annoyance and shot his butler an irritated look. "I said to shut up," he repeated in a low mumble. He slid forward on his seat and looked back out the little window. People were starting to crowd around the stage. "Do you think he'd show his face here?"

Sebastian's smile didn't falter once. He sat back and watched the Earl as he stared anxiously out that small window. "My Lord?"

Ciel sat back and looked at Sebastian, letting the curtain fall closed over the window. "The Viscount," he said, as if Sebastian should have known exactly what he was talking about. "If these boys are being auctioned off…I have a feeling he could be involved. Especially with the way he was looking at me the other night," he grumbled, feeling a cold chill run down his spine.

"I haven't found any evidence that points to the Viscount," Sebastian said, shaking his head. "These people…are smarter than the Viscount. They aren't as sloppy or careless. Furthermore, I doubt that the Viscount would be so bold as to start another auction business after being caught the last time."

Ciel frowned quietly and slouched in his seat. He wasn't convinced. The look in the Viscount's eyes had made the Phantomhive sick to his stomach with suspicion. When people started applauding, he stood up. "I'm going out," he said. "Don't get too close to me. I don't want people to think we're together, it would blow my cover immediately."

Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord," he murmured softly as his little master climbed out of the coach on his own and hurried into the crowd. Sebastian followed a few moments later, lingering in the back but keeping his eyes locked carefully onto the back of the Phantomhive's head.

Behind the stage, a fancy blue tent was set up where, it could be assumed, the performers were waiting for the show to begin. It could easily also be a hiding place for kidnapped boys. Ciel had managed to get a place in the very front of the crowd only a few feet from the stage itself. If anything unusual happened, he would surely see it.

When a second round of applause began, Ciel turned to face the stage immediately. A pair of young girls stepped onto the stage in black and white shredded tutus that mirrored each other. Half-striped stockings hugged their slender legs, and mismatched black fingerless gloves adorned elegant little hands. They were beautiful, each with deep blue eyes that seemed completely void of emotion, and lovely blond hair—one with short hair, the other with long. It was obvious that they were siblings, though—twins.

Immediately, their slender bodies bent away from one another and they seemed to bend in half, their hands flat and feet both flat on the ground with slightly bent knees as they posed, belly up, in such a perfect position. Then one leg on each girl lifted into the air and in unison, they each accomplished a perfect split, before flipping over themselves to be once again on their feet, facing each other—now on either side of the stage.

As the growing audience applauded their agility, they each began to move again, contorting their bodies gracefully, though their expressions didn't change once. They looked like marionette dolls capable of smooth, human-like movements. As their bodies moved faster, the crowed clapped louder until finally, the girls threw something onto the floor at their feet. A cloud of red smoke suddenly billowed around them, and as it faded gasps filled the air.

The girls were gone, and in their place was a tall, handsome man with snowy hair pulled back into a lose ponytail in the middle of his back. His eyes, magnificently, were red as he smiled and held his hands up to applaud his girls. He bowed then and removed his tall black top hat. He twisted it in his hand and with the blink of an eye, it was gone, only a red silk cloth left in his hand. He chuckled and shook the cloth, then tossed it into the air. It vanished the second it left his hand.

"Thank you!" he called; his voice deep and strong—just what you would expect from such a performer. He motioned to two tall shapes covered in red velvet. He grabbed the fabric in each hand, tearing it off to reveal two perfect glass coffins. Inside, stood the twins from before, which made the crowed cheer again. The magician laughed as the girls climbed out of the box. "Welcome, welcome! I am Hasani Agamemnon! Allow me to introduce my lovely assistants, Johanna and Faustine!"

As he continued to speak, Ciel turned to look back in the crowed. He leaned up on his toes to catch a glimpse of his butler, standing obediently in the back. Their eyes met briefly before the Earl turned back to the stage. He had missed something; hands were flying up all around him. He blinked and looked around with a wide-eyed look on his face. He should have been paying attention. When he saw Hasani picking people out from the crowd, he realized that the man had asked for volunteers…and they were all boys his age. Without thinking, Ciel threw his hand enthusiastically into the air and stepped forward.

When Hasani looked at him, the man's pleasant expression changed and his eyes widened. He looked short of breath for just a moment before he smiled, and motioned for Ciel to come up on stage with the other boys. The Phantomhive quickly climbed onto the stage and joined the small group of boys. He scanned the crowd again for Sebastian, frowning quietly when he couldn't find him. He looked back to Hasani, but paid little attention as he went through different magic tricks with cards, handkerchiefs and other props with the boys up on stage. After each trick, the crowd cheered as the volunteer ran off happily with a shiny new gold coin.

Ciel was last. The magician approached him with a broad smile and squatted down a bit to look at him. "And what's your name, young man?" he asked warmly. Ciel could swear he saw the man shiver…

Ciel pretended to look nervous when he was asked to give his name. He lifted his chin and tensed up his shoulders in a surprisingly adorable way. "Finny," he announced.

"Finny," Hasani repeated; that smile never leaving his face. He held his hand out and stood again. "Let me see your hand, Finny. I'll read your palm."

The Earl wrinkled his nose briefly and glanced out at the crowd again. What a crock. He held his hand out to the man reluctantly, palm up.

As soon as the magician touched his hand, he felt a sudden urge to tear it back—but he remained still and watched with feigned interest. Hasani's touch made him uncomfortable in the same way that the Viscount's eyes did. He swallowed hard as the man removed one glove to stroke his palm. Ooh, how he hated being touched. He did his best not to grimace as those red eyes lifted to look at his face once more. "Finny," he purred suddenly. "I can see that you're going to become a successful businessman someday. You'll be the envy of the nation."

Ciel couldn't help his honest reaction—that blue eye widened considerably and he looked down at his palm. Where did it say that? All he could see was dirt that Sebastian had insisted he rub onto his skin to hide the soft, cleanliness he was usually so proud of. He took his hand back to look at it immediately. Hasani and the audience both laughed at the honest response—accepting it as endearing inquisitiveness instead of apprehensive astonishment.

"Come, Finny," Hasani said through his laughter. "Such innocence," he said to the crowd, taking the Phantomhive's hand once more and leading him to the center of the stage. He knelt onto one knee beside the boy and touched his shoulders with a smile, leaning too close for the Earl's comfort. "You're going to get inside the glass box here to our right. I will then send you from that box…to this chamber over here on our left. You'll come out unscathed."

He stood up and smiled down at Ciel. "And as a reward for being a good participant… you'll receive this," he purred, running his fingers through Ciel's soft dark hair only to produce a perfect, shining gold coin from behind the boy's ear. He flipped it expertly from knuckle to knuckle and then held it in front of 'Finny.' "Would you like this, Finny?"

Not really… Ciel looked at the coin he was being offered and then lifted his blue eye up to the magician's face. He forced a sweet little smile and nodded his head. "Yes," he said with a nod.

"Fantastic!" Hasani cried out. He fisted the coin and then opened his hand to reveal that it was gone, before touching Ciel's cheek. He slid his thumb over the boy's perfect cheekbone, just under his eye socket and the grin on his face widened almost menacingly. He released the Earl's face and then stepped back as the twins came up beside Ciel and each took one of his hands.

"Now Finny," the magician started in a low, smooth tone. "I want you to relax. Relax, Finny…"

Ciel watched the man quietly and took in a deep breath. As he repeated over and over for the boy to relax, he felt his body and eye lid growing heavier. He sighed quietly and let himself be led over to the first glass…coffin. That's what it was—a coffin. He was placed inside it and seconds later it was shut and locked. Almost immediately, he was engulfed in darkness.

Inside the tent behind the stage, Sebastian had been snooping around in search of any kind of information about the missing boys and auctions. He was well aware of his master's presence on stage. It wasn't until he heard the entire audience gasp, and the shattering of glass that he ran out from the tent and back to the audience. The crowd was cheering enthusiastically within seconds, as the red velvet on either side of the stage was swiftly torn back.

On the right of the stage sat a pile of broken glass, where his young master had been standing only seconds before. On the left, the little Earl was standing wide eyed and panting, his palms pressed firmly to the glass of the box he had been somehow transported to. He could clearly see beads of sweat as they trickled down from the frightened boy's temple. Sebastian frowned and sighed quietly, shaking his head. How reckless...

.

.

.

"So we're back to where we started…" Ciel groaned quietly as he climbed into bed. "If you couldn't find anything inside the tent, and I didn't see anything suspicious on stage, we're stuck."

"It seems that way, my Lord," Sebastian said softly. He waited for his young master to get comfortable before kneeling onto the bed and leaning forward to untie the boy's eye patch. He slid it off his face and brushed the boy's long bangs from his beautiful eyes.

"And the other boys who were on stage with me?" Ciel asked, looking up at his butler.

"They left with the rest of the crowd," Sebastian murmured. He set the boy's eye patch down on his bed table beside the gold coin he had been given by Hasani and the child's rings. He lifted the coin and smirked a bit. "You looked quite surprised when they revealed you in the second chamber."

Ciel scowled quietly at the demon still kneeling on his bed. "I felt the glass shattering around me," he said. "I don't like trickery like that."

Sebastian chuckled and set the coin back down. "Forgive me; it seems you don't like anything that eludes you, my Lord."

The little Earl rolled his eyes and lay back against his pillows. "I'm tired, get out."

The handsome butler couldn't help but laugh softly once more. "Yes, my Lord," he murmured with a bow. He tucked his little master in gently, and then blew out the candles beside the bed. He turned to leave the room, stopping briefly to push the window by his small balcony closed.

"Leave it open," Ciel mumbled from his bed. "It will get too hot otherwise."

Sebastian looked over to the boy's bed and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, my Lord," he said softly. He pulled it open once more and glanced outside as a warm breeze pushed its way into the room. He turned away from the window, then, and left the boy's bedroom silently.

.

.

.

"Is this really the place…?" a soft voice asked as two small figures stepped up to the gate of Phantomhive Manor.

"There's no denying it," the second voice said. "It's here." Faustine turned to look at her twin sister. "Let's make it quick… Master Hasani wants us back soon."

Johanna looked back to the mansion and nodded a little. She grasped the gate and hoisted herself up over it effortlessly, landing with perfect grace on her feet in the soft lawn. Her twin sister followed immediately before they ran silently toward the house.

* * *

WHEW! Sorry I'm updating so late! I had really wanted to have this published on Sunday, but this chapter gave me some trouble... Sorry for the lack of impropriety! =3 It's coming though. And it'll get good soon. I like teasing you guys!

What do you think of Hasani so far? I know you didn't really get to know him yet, but he's an interesting character. He's not mine either, Dahlia created him! I hope you think everyone is in character enough, I'm trying soo hard to keep them in character! PS: the twins are creepy xD

**_PLEASE REVIEW_!** I really want to hear what you think! Is there anything you'd like to see happen? Hoooo, the Viscount is being a creeper... I'm thinking about bringing him in later for some fun. What do you think of that? Yes? =D

- Lo


	4. Chapter 4: His Butler, Dismayed

**Gambit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, nor am I clever enough to have thought of them on my own. This story contains male/male relationships between an adult and a child—if that offends you, please stop reading now. This story is dedicated to my amazing "husbandou," Dahlia. 3 Without her brilliant ideas, it wouldn't exist!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****His Butler, Dismayed**

Dark… it was still so dark—why was he awake? Sebastian hadn't shown up to wake him for morning tea yet, he should still be sleeping. Ciel groaned quietly and moved to stretch on his bed. That was when he realized he couldn't stretch; his arms were stuck. Behind him. He gasped a little and tried again.

"Oh…he's waking up," a flat, female voice said. Who was that?

"Already?" another female voice asked. He felt a foot press into his side gently and push him onto his back. "You should still be sleeping, Finny."

Finny…? Little Phantomhive gasped again and pulled at his arms. They were tied; he could feel the rope now. And he was blindfolded… He remembered now: he remembered briefly waking up when someone grabbed him, and quickly falling back to sleep. He remembered smelling something sweet and unnatural. Chloroform… The lingering groggy headache and nauseous feeling in his stomach were enough to confirm it.

He'd been kidnapped.

Well…that explained why nothing seemed suspicious at the magic show—they didn't take the boys at the show; they took them after. But how? How had they known where to find him? They couldn't have followed him, Sebastian surely would have known and they would know by now who he really was. The carriage they were in groaned and jerked when they hit a rock in the road, and he felt another body suddenly roll against his side. He wasn't the only one, then…

As the coach began to slow down, he could hear the sound of muffled voices outside. There was a crowd close by. Immediately, the Phantomhive knew why. They were being taken to an auction. It was no wonder the boys were so hard to find—they were being sold off within hours being taken.

As soon as the carriage stopped, the door opened and Ciel could hear movement around him. He tried to sit up, but with his arms bound at his back it was nearly impossible. Eventually, he was pulled up by the sleeves of his night shirt and led roughly out into the cool night air. He shivered and curled his toes as bare feet touched the cool, damp dirt on the ground. He wrinkled up his nose at the feeling.

"There he is," a familiar voice purred. Hasani Agamemnon. Ciel's body tensed up as he felt the man's shadow towering over him. He gasped, then, when the man's gloved hands touched his cheeks and tilted his head up. "My little Finny," he continued softly, sliding his thumb against the Earl's cheekbone, just under the blindfold. "I can't wait to see those beautiful eyes again, Finny."

A disgusted chill coursed down the Phantomhive's spine slowly, sending shivers throughout his entire body. He didn't like being touched like that. The Viscount's touch had felt like that—dishonest and somehow filthy. It was a touch that made his skin crawl and his stomach twist up inside him. He jerked his face away from that grasp, but it didn't matter. Hasani grabbed him at the waist and hoisted the boy up into his arms easily. "Bring them," he ordered the twins softly as he carried Ciel over his shoulder.

Before long, he was set down once more and forced back into a rickety, old wooden chair. He tried to kick at the magician as he was tied down to it, but without being able to see, he could aim for nothing but the dead air in front of him. It actually made Hasani laugh, and Ciel scowled furiously.

"You're so feisty, I didn't expect that," Hasani commented with a chuckle. He grabbed the boy's ankles with reflexes that shocked the Phantomhive and tied them each to a leg of the chair. Ciel would have sworn aloud if he weren't supposed to be playing the part of 'sweet' Finny. "You're a very lucky boy, Finny…" his kidnapper insisted as he knelt in front of his prey. "You're going to be part of something bigger than you could ever imagine."

He touched the boy's cheeks again and Ciel was certain he could feel the man shiver. It disgusted the little Earl and all at once made him very aware of just how naked he was in just his night shirt. After a moment the blindfold was lifted from his eyes and dropped to the floor beside him. Ciel tried to turn his face away quickly, but Hasani grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look straight ahead.

Ciel's blue eye opened quickly, though he was careful to keep his marked eye shut. The grin on that magician's face made him want to throw up.

"Beautiful…!" he whispered, stroking the boy's cheek with his thumb. "Such innocence, and yet…so much pain. You've seen some terrible things, have you not, little Finny? Let me see your other eye…"

Before panic could truly set in, Ciel was saved as the short-haired twin stepped up beside them and touched her boss's arm gently. Hasani turned to look at her and nodded his head. "Very well, Faustine," he said, getting to his feet. He smiled down at Finny. "We're ready to begin. This will just have to wait until I have you to myself. Wait patiently here for me, won't you Finny? I have business to attend to."

The man turned to the other boys then, who were all bound and blindfolded like Ciel had been. They were trembling and huddled together—some of them crying, while others tried to be brave. "Walter, wasn't it?" Hasani said as he knelt in front of a small sandy-haired boy. He smiled and pulled his blindfold off. "It's your turn, Walter." The boy was untied, and then dragged out onto the makeshift stage Hasani had set up by the front of his night shirt.

Ciel could hear the crowd begin to applaud, but from where he sat he could see nothing more than Hasani, part of a table and the curtain behind him. After introducing the trembling child to the crowd, the magician held something up from on top of the table. With one quick swing, Hasani lowered the object. Ciel realized what it was just before the blade of the butcher's cleaver sank into poor little Walter's shoulder.

The child screamed immediately. Ciel wasn't sure if it was the blood, or the boy's screams that made his stomach turn, but as the cleaver came down a second time into the boy's shoulder, he could feel bile rising up into his throat. He watched Walter collapse onto the stage in a hysterical fit of screams as Hasani held the poor boy's arm up to the crowd and began to auction it off.

He was powerless to stop it. He struggled in that chair—but in the end could only watch as the little boy on stage was mutilated alive on that stage, and auctioned off piece by piece. He didn't even remember seeing the poor boy die—those horrible screams were still ringing in his ears as he turned his face away and vomited onto the concrete floor below. After that, everything went dark once again.

.

.

.

The morning air was cool; but without a cloud in the sky, it promised to be another warm, sunny day. Sebastian had arranged a pot of hot oolong tea for the young master. For breakfast, he had made lamb chops with a puff pastry, one poached egg and a side of asparagus. Of course, he had included a small dollop of fresh strawberry jelly. The entire kitchen smelled richly of lamb and pastries. It had been enough to draw Bard and Finny curiously to the door.

Sebastian had allowed them the rest of the pastries, as he knew his young master would only eat one. Once the breakfast was set neatly on that perfect, shining silver platter, the black butler had lifted it gracefully into his hands and made his way up the stairs.

He pushed the young Earl's bedroom door open carefully, and stepped inside. After closing the door behind him gently with his hip, he turned to glance over at the boy's large bed—fully expecting to see his adorable young master lying on his side, as he always did, with the sheets pulled up around him and his arms wrapped around one plush pillow, his mouth hanging open charmingly as he slept.

But he wasn't there.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed a little. He set the tray down and made his way over to the bed, nearly stepping on his young master's precious ring. He knelt to pick it up, noticing his gold ring and eye patch were also on the floor. When ruby eyes lifted to the bed table, he frowned. The coin Hasani Agamemnon had given the boy was gone. He stood and touched the bed. It was cold, which meant his master had been missing for some time now.

"Honestly…" he sighed softly and stood up straight. "That boy really has no talent for anything other than being captured…" he murmured softly, then glanced to the tray of food. It would go to waste now—what a pity.

.

.

.

Ciel's whole body felt heavy… no matter what he did, he couldn't move, and once more he was shrouded in darkness. He sighed shakily as he woke up; squirming a little on the hard surface he was lying on. It was then that he realized he was tied down, and clearly blindfolded again. A little groan escaped through soft lips as he tugged fruitlessly at his wrists. He felt sick, and the taste of vomit lingered in his mouth.

"Awake, are you?" Hasani purred in a low voice. He touched the boy's thigh with a bare hand, just under the night shirt, making the little Earl's whole body flinch and tense up. "Don't you worry, little Finny. I'm not going to kill you. You're just too pretty to kill…it's a pity you don't look more like him… I'd keep you as is if you did."

He slid his hand up that slender thigh and smiled as the fabric of that night shirt crumpled up against his wrist. The little gasp Ciel made sent shivers down his spine. "Those eyes, though… your eyes are perfect. They're just like his—even the perfect shade of blue I loved so much." He reached up with his second hand to stroke Ciel's cheek, smiling a little when the boy jerked away from his touch. "Your lips are like his, too," he noted, grabbing the poor Earl's chin and brushing his thumb over those soft lips. "But I've already found him a proper face. Lucky for you…"

Hasani leaned down close enough that Ciel could feel the man's hair tickling his neck. "Still…to kiss lips like his again… Warm lips…"

The Phantomhive gasped when he felt Hasani hovering so close to him—their mouths far too close for his liking. Even Lizzy didn't get this close to his mouth! "_Quinn_…" Hasani whispered, the name barely audible as he brushed his lips against Ciel's lightly. He shivered against the young teen and then stood back up. "We should get started," he said.

The blindfold came off and Ciel was forced to squint as his eye adjusted to the light. It was bright in the little room they were in…or perhaps it was only bright above him. He glanced up to the ceiling, and sure enough there was a row of windows in the roof of that small room—one large one directly above him, and the second large one directly above…

He lowered his gaze, and that single eye widened enough that he nearly opened his marked eye. Lying neatly on another table a few feet from him was what could only be described as a human rag doll. Ciel understood all too quickly what had happened to the kidnapped boys…and his insides felt tight and heavy as he realized that he wouldn't be able to return a single missing boy.

The boy on the table beside him was naked, and covered modestly across the hips with a white sheet. Ciel could see where each body part had been sewn together. Hasani was creating a new body with body parts from each of the missing children. The long-haired twin, presumably Johanna, was standing over the body silently as she sewed a scalp carefully onto the top of the head. Ciel wanted to vomit all over again, but he'd nothing left to give. He gagged and his innards heaved with a violent force that made him dizzy. He recognized that color hair… it was a soft, sandy brown…like Walter's had been.

"Everything is in place," Hasani said gleefully as he stepped over the body. He touched the cold cheek of the stolen face and smiled slowly as he looked into the empty sockets where his eyes should have been. "I found three important pieces last night… His hair… his voice box…" he looked over at his captive and that smile curled up into something wicked. "And now: his eyes. Quinn had the most…beautiful blue eyes."

He picked up a scalpel and shivered with excitement. "It will be complete soon…and you'll be back in my arms, my love; my Quinn…" The magician approached Ciel slowly and loomed over him with a twisted look on his face. "He was stolen from me, you see… eight years ago. I loved him so much…but so did _he._ He wanted my lover enough that he killed him while I was away, looking for food. He stole the air right out of his lungs. But my Quinn will be back soon… thanks to you, Finny. Thanks to your beautiful eyes that are so sweet…and so tormented. Now… let me see that other eye."

When Ciel turned his face away, Hasani grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to turn his head. He set the scalpel down and pushed the boy's eyelid open forcefully. His own reddened eyes widened immediately, the pupils shrinking back with a maddening gaze that actually frightened Ciel as he stared up at the man with both eyes open wide.

"They… _they don't match_!" Hasani screamed. His arm thrashed upward, knocking over the surgical table between Ciel and 'Quinn' and sending medical supplies toppling to the ground. In one wild movement, he was on top of Ciel on the table, looking feral and ready to kill. "You… you've ruined _everything_, Finny! You lied! Your eyes lied to me!" He grabbed the boy's hair, yanking it up and out of his eyes so roughly that it made the Earl cry out in pain. "I… I'll_ destroy _them!"

Ciel could do nothing to protect himself. His arms were tied down at his sides, and his feet as well. Ropes snaked over his waist even to keep him from bucking his hips to knock the madman off of him. He was completely defenseless, and for the first time since he made his contract, he felt legitimate fear for his life. What would happen if he were to die before the contract was completed…?

He found himself screaming as Hasani raised the blade above his head, and brought it careening down into his marked eye.

* * *

Chapter four is dooone! Sorry it's a day late. x_x Oi. I'm not doing too well on this deadline thing, am I? It came out shorter than I expected, too... BUT! I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger though, ahaha!

Thank you SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews! =D Your comments mean a lot, and keep me motivated to keep working hard! I've had a couple ideas run through my head that I want to run by you! So when you leave me **REVIEWS**, let me know what you think!

I'm considering continuing the fanfiction in a series of arcs, like the manga. It will have two...maybe three arcs as well as in-between chapters! If I do this, I'm also considering bringing Grell in for some Grell/Sebastian fun! Opinions, please!

ALSO, don't hesitate to suggest things you'd like to see happen! I would love to hear your ideas if you think something could be added to the story for a fun twist, or even just something you'd like to see happen with a certain character!

Again, please please pleeeease **REVIEW **the story and let me know what you think! xD and I promise I'll try harder to update on time next time! Lol.

- Lo


	5. Chapter 5: His Butler, Obedient

**Gambit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, nor am I clever enough to have thought of them on my own. This story contains male/male relationships between an adult and a child—if that offends you, please stop reading now. This story is dedicated to my amazing "husbandou," Dahlia. 3 Without her brilliant ideas, it wouldn't exist!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****His Butler, Obedient**

_Sebastian_!

Ciel had been sure the blade of that scalpel had plunged right into his eye… He had certainly felt it—or was he imagining that…? At some point everything had gone black. Had he lost his eye? Was he…dead?

Sebastian…

His eyes opened, and he discovered with an incredible feeling of relief that he was somehow unscathed. The sun was still shining brightly down onto his face, though a figure moved into his blurry field of vision and he narrowed his eyes to let them adjust so he could recognize the silhouette standing over him.

"Honestly, Young Master…" a familiar voice said incredulously. "You are a sad case."

"S-Sebastian," Ciel whispered, remembering suddenly to breathe.

"Did you think I wouldn't come for you?" Sebastian said with a smirk slowly pulling at his lips. He even dared to chuckle as he shook his head. What a sight his little master was. He let his red eyes scan the length of the child's body, immediately noting the fabric of his nightshirt pushed up higher on the boy's thighs than was appropriate. His brow lifted quietly and he frowned as he turned to glance at the unconscious man on the floor.

"This is hardly funny! Untie me already," Ciel demanded quickly, tugging at the ropes holding him down.

Sebastian smiled a little as he turned back to his master. He nodded his head as he reached to simply rip open the ropes that held him. He slid an arm under the young Earl to slowly help him sit up, watching as he rubbed at his rope-burned wrists.

"You're late," Ciel muttered, as he always did. He glanced over at the unconscious figure on the floor and narrowed his eyes. "Kill him," the boy ordered immediately. He looked away from the magician and noticed the twins cowering silently together as they stared at Sebastian. It was as if they knew what he was. "And them…all of them."

His gaze dropped slowly to the rag-doll project on the table beside him. "…and destroy _that_," he said, his voice shaking just a little. "Obliterate everything, Sebastian. Burn the place." His voice was broken and unforgiving. Sebastian had heard the boy sound like that one other time…

"Yes, my Lord," the faithful butler said, bowing to his master. He looked at the twins and narrowed his eyes as he approached them. "Little Imps should stay out of the light, and go back to the darkness where they belong," the demon said to them, his expression twisting up into something wicked. Even the Phantomhive felt fear in the pit of his stomach when he saw it.

.

.

.

The familiar sloshing of sudsy water and the scent of lavender was enough to put the young Earl at ease, if only a small bit. He was lying back quietly in the bathtub, looking up at the ceiling as Sebastian's hands moved gently and thoroughly over his aching body, washing away the grit, sweat and fear that had built up over the past twenty-or-so hours. He let his mismatch eyes close and gave a slow sigh. The sun had nearly set, and the room was dim with nothing but a few candles lighting it.

He had already eaten a hearty but simple dinner of lamb stew and fresh bread, served with mint vanilla tea. He was grateful for the bold flavors to rid his mouth of the horrible aftertaste of his own vomit.

"Sebastian…" the boy said, suddenly enough to nearly startle the demon butler who was diligently cleaning his master's slender body.

"My Lord?"

"What are imps, exactly? Those girls…you called them imps."

Sebastian smirked a little as he slid the washcloth in his hands gently up the inside of his master's thigh. "Lowly creatures who serve no purpose but to wait on demons."

"Hasani, then… he was a demon?"

"No, Young Master. He was definitely human…but he had a seal much like your own here," he said, touching the young master's chest gently with his fingertips. "I suspect he was a contractee, just as you are."

"He made a covenant with those girls then?"

Sebastian grinned, as if the very suggestion were ridiculous. To him, it was. "Imps are hardly worthy of such a contract, nor are they interested in human souls. They were given to him by his contractor, whoever that may be. It was a powerful demon, however…perhaps the Devil himself. The illusions he performed on stage were genuine, and no human could ever manage such a feat. The coins he gave out as well were cursed. It was so slight even I could hardly sense it, but those lowly imps were able to follow them to find the children Hasani had selected."

Ciel gasped as his butler's hand slid up his inner thigh, without the wash cloth. He sat up a bit and looked at the demon as he bent his knee to move away from that touch. "Watch it," he said. He'd had enough of being touched for the day…

There it was again: that grin. The Phantomhive's back straightened anxiously when he saw it, and he slid back just a bit in the bathtub. "Wipe that perverted grin off your face this instant, Sebastian."

Sebastian only chuckled and leaned forward, catching the boy's wrist and pulling him forward. "My Lord… Please allow me to help you forget about the filthy hands that dared touch the Earl Phantomhive," he murmured almost huskily.

Ciel's eyes widened considerably as he stared at his butler's face. "W-what?" he asked, leaning back a little. An unfamiliar feeling welled up in the pit of the little Earl's stomach as Sebastian's arm snaked around his small shoulders and pulled him close. He kept his shoulders raised and his body tense, lowering his eyes as his pale cheeks brightened bashfully. This was foreign territory for him—bashful was hardly his common demeanor. When Sebastian's marked hand released his wrist, and dipped back into the warm, soapy water, the Phantomhive couldn't help the startled little cry that escaped him.

"_Bashful_ doesn't suit you, my Lord," the butler commented with a mocking tone, that grin lingering still on his face.

"Sh-shut up…" Ciel muttered, his cheeks growing even redder. He didn't like this…

Sebastian let his fingertips graze slowly over the boy's thigh once more, almost chuckling when he heard the boy gasp. He lowered his head to press his nose against the young teen's temple, so that his lips lingered just beside his ear. "To let this body be soiled by unclean hands…would be a travesty," he purred. His hand travelled up the length of that slender thigh as he spoke, and knuckles brushed mischievously over that most private place on his master's body.

Ciel's eyes widened immediately. He gasped and tore away from Sebastian's grasp, splashing water onto the floor and soaking the small rug beside the tub. "W-what are you—!"

Sebastian sat back as the water sloshed back and splattered him as well, and then sighed quietly, shaking off his hands. He offered his little master a simple smile as he got to his feet. "Let's get you into bed, Young Master." As if nothing happened.

He reached into the water and tugged the plug from the drain, surreptitiously taking pleasure in the panicked, embarrassed, panting mess that was his sweet master. He lifted a soft white towel from the hanger on the wall and stepped onto the soaked rug to wait for Ciel to stand up, that smile never leaving his face.

How very like a demon, to be able to smile like that at Ciel when only moments before he was breaking the boundaries of propriety in such a vulgar way. Ciel was still blushing deeply when he stood up. He kept his head lowered and his eyes locked on the ground, even as Sebastian leaned forward to lift him gently out of the water. When he was set down on that sopping wet rug, the fibers made an unpleasant _squish_ noise under his bare feet.

Ciel wrinkled up his nose in disapproval, but said nothing. It was his own fault the rug was wet, though he could easily turn it around and blame Sebastian for it. If the demon had only kept his hands to himself…

After thoroughly drying the child-Earl's body and hair, he set the towel aside and slid a fresh night shirt onto him. He knelt, albeit reluctantly, on the rug down on one knee as he buttoned the shirt up. "I will allow you to sleep in tomorrow morning," the butler said gently. "I will send word to your instructors that your lessons will be delayed."

Ciel just nodded quietly, keeping his eyes averted and trying his damndest to keep from blushing even more. He said nothing to his servant as he followed the demon down the dim hall to his bedroom and climbed into the soft safety of his oversized bed. He buried his face immediately into one cool pillow and wrapped his small arms around it tightly, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Sebastian brought the sheets up over his master and reached for the candelabra, but paused when he heard the tiny request: "stay with me until I fall asleep."

He smirked a little and looked at the back of the Phantomhive's head. "Oh? You—"

"Shut up, and just do it," Ciel said immediately, his tired voice muffled by the pillow. He wasn't in the mood for Sebastian's mockery.

Sebastian chuckled quietly and blew out the candles. "Yes, my Lord."

.

.

.

"Hello, Maylene~!" a cheerful voice sang excitedly from the doorway of a familiar coach. Elizabeth Middleford climbed happily out of the coach, hopping down the last step. She giggled, and didn't bother to wait for her poor attendant as she hurried up the stairs.

Maylene cried out and nearly dropped the flowers she had been carrying inside when she saw the girl. "L-L-Lady Elizabeth!" she stammered anxiously, her glasses slipping forward on the bridge of her nose.

Elizabeth giggled and hugged the poor maid. "I came to surprise Ciel!" She turned back to the carriage. "Paula!" she called to her attendant, who was struggling to climb down from the carriage in a lady-like manner without someone to help her.

"I'm going inside to find Ciel!" Elizabeth announced whirling around toward the door. She gasped when she saw Sebastian standing just in front of her. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian had looked surprised for only a minute. He gave a polite smile then, and bowed to his master's little fiancé. "Lady Elizabeth, we were not expecting a visit from you."

Elizabeth giggled again and put a hand to her mouth. "I know! It's a surprise!"

It certainly was. Sebastian's brow twitched as he continued to smile at the girl, and motioned to the door. "Allow me to escort you inside. The young master is finishing his French lesson." He waited for Paula to catch up with them and glanced to Maylene, who looked dazed and overwhelmed. He left her as she was to lead their unexpected guests inside to the sitting room.

"I shall retrieve the young master. Please sit here and make yourselves comfortable, I will return promptly with tea." He waited for them to sit, before leaving the sitting room with a sigh. Honestly…did she always have to show up unannounced like this? With his master barely recovered from the circumstances only a few days before, such a visit was just bothersome.

"Pardon the intrusion, Young Master," he said softly as he stepped into the boy's study. The boy had just closed his book. When he had the Earl's attention, he stood up straight, his hand lingering on the fancy handle of the door. "Miss Elizabeth is here."

Ciel looked surprise. "Lizzy?" he asked, putting his book into the second drawer on his right. He stood up. "Was she supposed to come for a visit?"

"No, Young Master. It was a _surprise_."

"Oh," Ciel said softly. Sebastian was surprised by how calm his master seemed about her visit. He was usually irritated by Lizzy's 'surprise' visits. "All right, bring some tea and dessert, Sebastian."

Sebastian watched his young master for a moment, before nodding his head. "Yes, my Lord," he said, turning to do as he was told. His master was one of the few creatures who could genuinely surprise the demon—it certainly made for an interesting companionship. Nothing ever seemed dull with the Phantomhive.

Ciel headed immediately down to the sitting room. For once, he was grateful for Elizabeth's discourteous visits. He knew that seeing her smiling face would somehow help to mend him after what he had been through.

Somehow…

He pushed open the door to the sitting room and looked over at her as she sat speaking animatedly to her peculiar maid in a pretty blue frock Miss Nina had designed for her. He took in a deep breath and held tightly onto the doorknob.

"Lizzy."

* * *

Yaay! Chapter five. Sorry if it's a little short, like chapter four was... I bet you're all glad this one is on time, though! Haha... This chapter was a bit of a struggle after chapter four actually, It was hard to keep up with the momentum! I hope it didn't stall out or anything for you, and I hope everything was explained well!

I still need to hear from you guys about the VisCount, and Grell! Is that something you all would like to see in the future? Let me know through **REVIEWS** what you'd like!

Look for Chapter Six on Sunday! Even though Hasani's gone, the story goes on! Dahlia is teaming with ideas, so I don't think I'll run out of fuel any time soon. Your reviews so far have been wonderful and so motivating! Every time I read a new review I get excited and inspired to write more, so keep them coming!

What did you think of the bathtub scene? I hope Sebastian was still in character enough for all of you!

As always, please read and **REVIEW**!

- Lo


	6. Chapter 6: His Butler, Teaching

**Gambit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, nor am I clever enough to have thought of them on my own. This story contains male/male relationships between an adult and a child—if that offends you, please stop reading now. This story is dedicated to my amazing "husbandou," Dahlia. Without her brilliant ideas, it wouldn't exist!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****His Butler, Teaching**

"How did I get myself into this?"

Sebastian chuckled softly and shook his head as he set a neatly-pressed outfit down on the young Earl's bed and took a knee before the towel-clad boy. "I believe you volunteered, Young Master," he said with an amused tone in his voice.

Ciel huffed and shot Sebastian an irritated look. "I offered to take her out. How was I supposed to know Chamber was throwing a ball this weekend?"

"An invitation was extended to you, my Lord," Sebastian said with a little smile as he gently took the towel off the boy. "But, as I recall, you threw it away as soon as you saw the Viscount's seal on the envelope."

The young Earl narrowed his eyes more and crossed his arms, looking away from his know-it-all demon of a butler. "You are such a bastard."

"No, Young Master," Sebastian said with a sly smile as he looked at the boy's aggravated expression. "I'm just one _hell_ of a butler."

Ciel only rolled his eyes and dropped his arms beside him with a sigh. "Shut up and just get me ready. I hate being late."

Sebastian chuckled again and placed his hands on the boy's hips. "Yes, my Lord," he uttered wickedly. He pulled the boy a step closer and nearly shivered with delight at how quickly the child's expression changed from one of annoyance, to panic. He drew his lips up into a devilish smile as one hand slid boldly back, and gloved fingertips teasingly grazed the soft flesh of the Earl's buttocks.

The Phantomhive gasped and pushed that hand away, taking a few quick steps back until he felt the cool silk of his fancy bedspread press up against his nude backside. He frowned deeply and pressed his hands against the mattress, elbows bent at nearly a ninety degree angle. "I don't like that, Sebastian," he said in a quiet voice.

Sebastian grinned at his little master. "Forgive me, my Lord," he purred quietly as he took the boy's hips into his hands, and pulled him close once more. He caught the boy's anxious gaze in his own and held it as he slid his palms slowly down the soft, perfect flesh of the boy's thighs. He smiled and released him, then picked up the deep blue shorts on the bed. He held them out and leaned forward so that the young Earl could lean against his shoulder and step into them.

.

.

.

Ciel hated balls… He really just hated them, and this was the second one he had attended in less than a month. He had already danced with Lizzy twice, and had mingled as politely as he possibly could, which…really wasn't very polite at all. In fact, he'd spent most of the time sulking with Lizzy on his arm as the girl gossiped and raved about the latest fashions with the other women in attendance.

Once again, they were the youngest couple there. This time, he and Sebastian both had their hair slicked neatly back, though Ciel had left his bangs down on the side of his face with his eye patch. He'd been lucky enough to avoid spending too much time with his Aunt Frances—she was such a boorish woman, really—no wonder Lizzy was so spastic all the time.

"Ciel~!"

The Phantomhive looked up at Lizzy came toward him once again. He'd snuck away to speak softly to Sebastian. Now, Sebastian was stepping away as the Earl's little fiancé hurried over with a glass of champagne in her hand. She blushed and held it out. "Mother said I couldn't drink at the ball tonight, but I simply couldn't refuse when that sweet man offered me a glass," she said, giggling. "I took a sip, don't tell?"

Ciel took the flute from her and shook his head. "I won't," he said. What did he care? One sip wasn't going to kill the girl. He took a sip of the champagne himself as Lizzy clamped once more onto his arm.

"I do like this suit on you, Ciel!" the girl chimed in with a bubbly tone to her voice. How was the girl already tipsy after one sip? Ciel suspected she had snuck more than just one on her way over…though that still didn't account for her tipsiness. "It's my favorite shade of blue on you!"

The Earl sighed quietly as he took another sip of the champagne. "Lizzy…" he mumbled softly. He shook his head and looked at the girl, then followed her gaze slowly over to the Viscount Druitt as he stood flirting, as usual, with a small gaggle of girls a few years older than they were. He frowned deeply and looked back at Lizzy.

"Do you think he'll find a wife tonight?" Lizzy asked with a romantic little smile. "Wouldn't that be romantic? To meet and fall in love at a ball?"

Ciel couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at the statement. Was Lizzy unhappy with their arrangement? She'd never said something like that before. "I suppose…" He looked at the Viscount again and frowned. "If he finds a wife tonight, I'll be shocked."

"But, that's why he threw the ball," Lizzy insisted. "I think it would be romantic."

"I think it sounds ridiculous. He's ridiculous and the girl who marries him will be ridiculous…"

"Ciel!" Lizzy scolded, gasping softly at the things her young fiancé was saying. "You mustn't say such things, Ciel—especially not in a social environment."

Since when was Lizzy the authority on what was proper? Ciel just rolled his eyes again. He took another sip of the champagne. He was starting to get tired. "Lizzy, it's late," he murmured quietly. "We should find Aunt Frances. I'm ready to go home, so you should too."

"I don't want to go home yet, though," Lizzy whimpered. "I want to dance some more."

"I'll dance once more with you," Ciel said, finishing off the glass of champagne and setting the empty flute onto a tray as a server walked by. "Then it's time to go home."

That seemed to please the girl. She smiled and hugged Ciel's arm tightly with a nod. "Okay!" she said happily.

.

.

.

He felt warm… warm, and sleepy, and tingly.

The Phantomhive gave a soft sigh as he slowly began to wake up. When had he fallen asleep? The last thing he remembered was dancing with Lizzy and kissing her cheek as he bid her goodbye. Then he had gone to get Sebastian. Then…there was nothing. Had he fallen asleep on the way home? Was it already morning?

He felt something warm, then, on his neck and gasped. What was that? Even as he woke up, his body felt heavy and his mind was fuzzy. Eventually he heard the rustling of sheets, and became aware of a body on top of him.

On top of him?

"S…eb…a…" He could hardly muster up enough strength to use his voice at all. What was this? Was he dreaming? He was becoming very aware of the blindfold over his eyes, and the ropes around his wrists, pinning him spread-eagle on the plush bed they were on.

No… they weren't ropes. They were soft and silky: gentle on his skin. Silk ties perhaps? Or handkerchiefs?

"Shh, little kitten…" a quiet, silky voice whispered against his ear.

Little kitten? Was this some kind of joke? Was Sebastian messing with him? His hips felt warm. It didn't take too long for the young Earl to realize that the reason behind the warmth was a pair of large, soft hands. They were rubbing his skin in slow circles, making him want to gag. How dare someone touch him like this?

He tried to jerk away, but his body protested and refused to move. He groaned then, and the figure above him chuckled softly. "So cute, little kitten… You like this, do you?"

Hardly.

"Here," the voice purred. "You'll like this even more…"

Warm. Wet. His left nipple felt suddenly warm and wet—then, all at once, cold. He took in a sharp gasp and felt all the muscles in his torso tighten then relax because they were too weak to stay that way. "Sto…ah…"

Those hands slid up his sides and he felt himself sucking in his stomach at the touch. That mouth covered his, then, and he wanted to scream. His first kiss; and it was being stolen like this? He couldn't even jerk his head away, he was so groggy. He felt a tongue in his mouth, and wished he had enough control over his body to bite down. When that mouth finally released his, he gasped and turned his head away slowly.

"You taste sweet, Earl…" that voice moaned quietly. His thighs were nudged apart as the man pressed his knee between the young Earl's legs.

Ciel was beginning to recognize that voice. In fact, he knew very much who it was on top of him now. _That disgusting bastard_…

"C-Chamber…"

The Viscount chuckled softly and pressed the tip of his nose to Ciel's neck, before kissing him there once more. "Ooh, you're finally waking up…? I'm surprised. With the amount of sedative I put in that glass…I'd expect you to sleep for days."

The glass…? Lizzy; the champagne! It was the Viscount, then, that had given Lizzy the champagne. That filthy pervert!

"I didn't expect you to be the one to drink it though," The Viscount continued in a little whisper, as he kissed Ciel's shoulder and then reached up to touch his cheek. "I couldn't help myself though, when I saw you looking so helpless and beautiful. Like a sweet little maiden…"

"B…bast—"

A finger touched his lips to silence him. "Tsk tsk… beautiful maidens shouldn't say such things," the disgusting man teased. He chuckled and finally pushed that blindfold off to get a better look at his prey's face. Ciel opened his eyes only part of the way; his eyelids were far too heavy for him to open them any farther. He could see the fuzzy outline of Alister Chamber's face…the starkness of his purple eyes, and the repulsive smile on his mouth. He grew tired of holding his eyes open very quickly, though, and they drifted shut once more as the Viscount of Druitt dipped down to kiss a trail slowly down the little Earl's slender chest.

Ciel gasped, his eyes opening just a bit once more. He wished he had the strength to at least kick this bastard off of him, but he couldn't move a muscle. His stomach was turning inside him as that mouth moved farther and farther down his stomach and then finally…too far. His leg was lifted gently into the air and as those same lips touched the skin of his inner thigh, Ciel actually felt his throat tighten and the back of his eyes begin to burn.

_Sebastian_…

That was all it took before the door to that dim bedroom flew open. The Phantomhive butler stepped into the room and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the sight before him. His little master, naked and tied down to another man's bed… and none other than the Viscount of Druitt on top of him with his vest and coat off, and his shirt unbuttoned.

Sebastian was on the man in an instant. Before Alister knew what hit him, he was on the floor and the Earl's butler was kneeling on his bed over his young master. He ripped the silks as if they were nothing and tilted the boy's chin up.

"Young Master?" he whispered. "Orders, my Lord?" He watched as the boy's eyes fluttered open briefly, and saw that they were heavily glazed over before they closed once more, and the child's head tipped limply to the side.

Sebastian's own eye lids lowered slightly as he looked at the unconscious boy. He smiled slowly and covered him modestly with a sheet. "Very well," he purred softly, getting to his feet. He hadn't been given any orders, so he would deal with the situation in the only way he felt appropriate. He turned to the Viscount, looking into the man's widened amethyst eyes with a cold, intrusive stare. Then, his smile grew into a threatening grin as he tugged his gloves a little tighter on his hands.

"You have soiled my master's body with your unclean hands, my dear Viscount…" he said in a calm, calculated manner as he stepped closer to the frightened-looking man on the floor. "I suppose I shall have to teach you a lesson."

* * *

For reals... I suck at this updating on time thing. D: And memorial day weekend got me all messed up. This is officially Sunday, mkay guys? Mkay.

THE VISCOUNT! What did you think? Eh? You like, you not like? Let me know, because your _**reviews **_will be the deciding factor on what happens with the Viscount in the future of this story.

I hope this chapter didn't drag or anything. I was getting worried about the ballroom scene dragging, but I wasn't sure what I should cut out to make it better. Did it drag at all for you? I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger, lol. That seemed to get quite a reaction last time, though I'm sure none of you are actually worried for the Viscount lmao. He's a weird character... I wanted to keep him in character, but his character kind of changes when he's being creepy-did you notice? He went from being SO ridiculous that every time I saw him I wanted to punch something, to being creepy and alluring when he kidnapped Ciel. xD Oh well. He's stupid, and I kind of love it.

Did you like the nickname? That was Dahlia's idea, lmao.

We had trouble thinking of a title for this one too! "His Butler, Enforcer" was one of the runners. xD But we kept imagining him as a masked vigilanty like Batman or something. Well... I did. Lmao... SEBASTIAN: THE ENFORCER.

I wonder if any of you actually read the crap I write at the end of the chapters. Do you? Anyway... as usual, **PLEASE REVIEW**!

- Lo


	7. Chapter 7: His Butler, Dangerous

**Gambit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, nor am I clever enough to have thought of them on my own. This story contains male/male relationships between an adult and a child—if that offends you, please stop reading now. This story is dedicated to my amazing "husbandou," Dahlia. Without her brilliant ideas, it wouldn't exist!

* * *

**Chapter 7  
****His Butler, Dangerous**

The atmosphere in that dark room was thick and reeked of sex and fear. Sometimes, it was silent; the rough movement of bodies and heavy breathing the only sounds lingering in the stale air. Mostly, however, pained screams and desperate pleading ripped violently through the room. The Viscount Druitt's porcelain skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat; beads of it dripping down the side of his face, and back. His eyes were clenched tightly as he cried out pitifully from the pain coursing through his entire body.

"S-stop!" he pleaded, sounding desperate and weak.

But his assailant didn't stop. He was thorough and forceful and cruel. The butler of the Earl Phantomhive was an unforgiving, vengeful being… He seemed calm and collected on the outside, but he was showing his true colors now. He was passionate and brutal. His fingertips dug painfully into Alister's left hip—they would certainly leave marks there. The butler's other hand held him roughly by the hair. Blood trickled slowly down his inner thigh, and dripped one droplet at a time onto the floor below him.

The Phantomhive could almost hear each droplet hit the ground, as if his ears were somehow concentrating on that very sound. It was certainly better than the sound of the Viscount's screaming…or the gasps and growls that filled the silence between them. He felt like he was going to vomit as he watched with wide eyes. Sebastian… It sickened him that the man he kept so close to him all the time was capable of this, though it shouldn't have shocked him at all…

He was a demon, after all.

The Viscount pressed his palms against the wall and cried out as his hair was pulled, forcing his head to tip to the side. That butler pressed his cruel lips to Alister's ear, and the Viscount could feel that he was grinning. "How does it feel?" the man whispered to him, never slowing his pace down. "Is this what you planned to do to my master…? Humiliate him…? _Rape_ him?"

Ciel sat up abruptly in the bed, and screamed. He sucked in a trembling gasp and touched his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. He was in his nightshirt. He looked down at the perfect white fabric of his sleepwear. When had that happened? As the boy lifted his gaze, he realized that he was in his own room, in his own bed.

A dream…?

"Young Master?"

The Phantomhive nearly jumped out of his bed when the unexpected voice spoke just beside him. He turned his body quickly to see Sebastian, leaning over his bed quietly with a small candelabrum in his hand, still fully dressed in his uniform. "S-Sebastian," the young Earl gasped, touching his chest again with a low groan as he waited for his heart to stop pounding.

"Did you have a nightmare, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, smiling just a little. He was mocking Ciel; always mocking him. Ciel hated that smile. If he hadn't been half asleep, he would have liked to slap that smile right off the demon's face.

He turned away from the demon and sighed, then flopped back against his fluffy pillows with a low grunt. "I'm fine," he muttered quietly. He wasn't fine at all, though. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen, or whether he'd even really seen it at all. Was it just a dream, or had that really happened? It felt so…vivid, so real. Those screams still rang in his ears and he could still remember vividly the stale, sweaty smell in that room… But he was here, in his bed now. He was safe, and Sebastian was beside him as always. It must have been a dream.

"It was just a dream," the young Earl whispered, his voice airy and sleepy as his mismatched eyes slowly drooped and then finally closed once more.

It was just a dream.

.

.

.

"…isn't like you, so you can imagine my surprise when I received an invitation from you, Ciel!" Lizzy's happy voice poured out sweetly as she picked up her pawn and moved it forward one space.

Ciel blinked his good eye and lifted it slowly to Lizzy's face. How long had she been talking to him…? And how long had he been spacing out? He swallowed hard and moistened his lips with his tongue as he nodded his head. "You can move that piece two spaces, don't forget," he reminded her, changing the subject to avoid making it obvious that he hadn't been listening.

Lizzy looked at the pawn and giggled a little. "Okay. I'll leave that one there, though." She picked up her cup of tea and sipped it gently. "Do you not want to play chess, Ciel?"

Ciel stared at the board quietly and sighed. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything lately. That dream had been lingering in the back of his mind. "No," he said with a frown. He stood up and offered Lizzy his hand. "Walk with me through the garden."

Elizabeth gasped a little and set her tea down. She smiled and lifted her napkin from her lap, setting it onto the snack table as she stood and happily took the offered hand. Ciel needn't ask her twice. She hooked her arm with his and smiled at the young Earl as he quietly led her out of the sitting room. "You really should smile more, Ciel," she reminded the boy happily as they walked. "You have such a nice smile, and I never get to see it anymore."

The Phantomhive sighed a little, looking down at the delicate little hand that grasped his arm gently. He looked at Lizzy then. "I don't have time to smile frivolously at every little thing anymore, Lizzy. I am Master of the Phantomhive house now. I have responsibilities."

"Your parents used to smile," Lizzy said with a quiet little pout. She leaned her head against Ciel's shoulder as they stepped outside. "You used to laugh at everything, and you always wanted to play."

"We aren't children anymore, Lizzy."

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun!" the girl insisted. "My mother and father smile and have fun. They laugh and play cards with each other. If you've forgotten how, I can teach you!" she said then, stopping short in the garden and giggling as she released her fiancé's arm.

Ciel blinked and stopped, turning to look at her. "Forgotten how to what?" Play cards? He remembered how to play cards, was she daft? They had played a game of rummy less than an hour ago.

"Smile!" Lizzy said. She reached out and grabbed the poor Earl's cheeks, forcing his mouth up into a smile. "See? It's easy."

Ciel grunted and pulled away, rubbing his cheeks. "Lizzy…!" he grumbled with a sigh. "I haven't forgotten how."

"Then you need a good reason to smile so I can see it," the silly girl insisted. She hooked her arm with Ciel's again and started walking with him once more. "You'll smile at our wedding, won't you?" she asked him, smiling a little herself. "I'll give you a kiss; that will be a good reason for you to smile." She leaned up and gave him a sweet little peck on the cheek.

Ciel stopped short and took in a deep breath, his cheeks warming up just a bit. He took in a deep breath and looked down. A kiss? The Earl sighed quietly and looked at Lizzy. "I would like a kiss," he said quietly.

Elizabeth blinked her eyes twice, tipping her head just a little. "But, I just kissed you."

Ciel shook his head quietly and stepped closer to his fiancé. He tilted her chin up gently and closed his good eye as he leaned forward. Their lips touched briefly and he felt her gasp a little. They touched again, but this time the kiss lingered as he held her chin with a gentle grasp. _A real kiss_. It wasn't his first as it should have been…but there was nothing he could to do change that now. At least he could say that he was Lizzy's first kiss. He let the kiss linger just a bit longer than was proper, before their mouths parted with a soft pop.

When he pulled back, they were both blushing—though Lizzy's blush was accompanied by a wide-eyed look of shock. "C-Ciel…" she squeaked quietly, one hand rising up to touch her lips. She smiled a little then and lowered her head in a surprisingly coy manner. She reached out once more to take her fiancé's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder with a quiet smile on her lips as they began to walk slowly through the garden once more.

.

.

.

"You took quite a long walk with Lady Elizabeth in the gardens today," Sebastian noted quietly as he knelt in front of his young master with the boy's nightshirt draped over his arm. He removed the boy's towel and set it aside for now, quietly admiring the clean, pale flesh exposed to him as the boy waited to be dressed. His master always smelled intoxicating after his bedtime bath…a mix of lavender, sweets and his own natural scent.

"It was a nice day out," Ciel said with a little shrug. "I was bored from being inside too long."

"Of course," Sebastian said. He slid the nightshirt onto his little master's arms and rested it on his shoulders, fixing the collar neatly with gloved hands. He slid his fingers down the button strips to the bottom button and opening, and let his ruby eyes slide slowly down the boy's neck, chest and stomach to the treasure between his slender thighs. He saw Ciel's stomach contract inwardly and smiled slowly. His eyes remained there shamelessly, and he even held that night shirt open as he stared.

"Sebastian!" The Phantomhive took a step back and slapped his butler's hands away from the shirt. "Stop spacing out and finish dressing me for bed."

Sebastian couldn't help chuckling softly. He grasped the boy's shirt and yanked him a few steps closer. "Forgive me, my Lord," he purred in a low voice, staring into the child's eyes quietly as he began to button the nightshirt from top, to bottom. He took pleasure in the uncomfortable blush that appeared on the boy's cheeks. When he reached the boy's belly button, he stopped buttoning the shirt, and led his hands slide onto those small hips once more.

Ciel swallowed hard and leaned back just a little. He reached down to grasp Sebastian's wrists, gasping as those hands slid around to the back and cupped the soft cheeks of his rear. A little cry escaped him and he reached up to shove Sebastian back. "Stop that!" he demanded. "I've told you I don't like _that_ sort of thing!" He looked down and grabbed the bottom of the shirt to close the last few buttons himself.

He fumbled with them briefly, earning a soft, mocking laugh from his butler. "Young Master…" Sebastian chuckled, reaching out to gently swat those hands away from the buttons so that he could finish closing them himself. The little Earl was fuming now, and he was reveling in the reactions he was getting. He stood to let the young boy climb up onto his bed, stepping closer as he watched slender legs slide under silky white sheets. One knee was pressed into the plush mattress as the demonic butler leaned forward to gently untie the eye patch covering his master's mark. He set it down onto the boy's bed table. Next, he took the boy's hand to slide off his two precious rings, before placing them aside as well. "Shall I bring you a glass of hot milk, Young Master?" he asked softly, his tone flirting with mockery still.

"No, I'm fine," Ciel snapped, looking at his butler furiously. "And I don't like your tone!"

Sebastian grinned a little and leaned forward, the mattress groaning quietly under his weight as he brought his face mere inches from the Earl's own. "My apologies, Young Master," he purred into the boy's ear.

Ciel gasped and leaned away from Sebastian. "What are you doing?"

"Forgive the audacity, my Lord…however your mind has been wandering as of late," Sebastian pointed out quietly. "Perhaps my Young Master has been dwelling too much about the vile things that trash did to him…"

"S-Sebastian…" the Earl stammered, crawling back against his pillows as the butler tried to close up the space between them. "Wh-what…"

"Allow me to clear such thoughts from your head," came the dangerous little purr as one hand found its way to his master's knee and slid slowly up that slight, young thigh. He was completely on top of the large bed now, looming over his pretty young master with a perverse grin on his face.

Ciel sank back into his pillows with wide eyes as he stared up at the demon's face. He took in a deep breath, and the candles on the candelabrum by his bed blew out.

"S-Sebastian!"

* * *

OH NO I DID IT AGAIN! Cliffhanger, AHAHA… Hmmmm, what will happen? **REVIEW** to find out! Oh snap, you heard me! Drop me some reviews, or I'll hold this scene hostage!

Ok, no I won't… but I'd love to hear from you! What did you think of the first scene? Is it a dream, or did it happen? If so, was it a good punishment for the crime? ^_~ Should I continue with more from the Viscount for a little while? Would you like to see more of him? A new arc is starting soon, so keep an eye out for that!

What did you think of Ciel and Lizzy's kiss? A lot of people hate Lizzy, but I like her. She's honest and really loves Ciel, and I think she's cute…plus the relationship between her and Ciel is actually really integral to certain parts of the plot…

I've gotten one opinion so far that I should keep Grell out of the story, any other opinions? Would any of you like to see some Sebastian/Grell scenes? As usual, please leave me some **REVIEWS** and lemme know what you think!

- Lo


	8. Chapter 8: His Butler, Trusted

**Gambit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, nor am I clever enough to have thought of them on my own. This story contains male/male relationships between an adult and a child—if that offends you, please stop reading now. This story is dedicated to my amazing "husbandou," Dahlia. Without her brilliant ideas, it wouldn't exist!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
****His Butler, Trusted**

Ciel gasped as a gloved hand slid slowly up his thigh and under his nightshirt to rest at his hip. Sebastian's other hand had his wrists pinned easily over his head on the soft pillows of his bed—he was left completely defenseless in that dark room. He groaned a little and turned his face away from the demon's silhouette above him. It was humiliating and annoying being in such a vulnerable position, especially at the hands of his trusted butler.

Trusted; that was his first mistake. Trusting a demon was probably one of the stupidest decisions he'd ever made. What choice did he have, though? Their contract should have been proof that he could trust him. And still, here he was…

A soft cry escaped the boy as Sebastian's warm mouth found the sensitive part of his neck just beneath where his jaw and his earlobe met. At first, it was s simple kiss…then that tongue snaked out against his skin and sent a chill through his entire body. He closed his eyes tightly and cried out once more. "S-Sebastian…!"

The demon said nothing to him, though, as he nudged the boy's legs apart with his knee and that gloved hand slid higher under that nightshirt—leaving a tingling sensation in its wake until it reached one small, pink nipple. Sebastian brushed his thumb over it and chuckled quietly against his little victim's neck as the boy squirmed beneath him. He sat up all at once, releasing the boy's hands briefly as he caught the child under each knee and dragged him down the mattress until the boy was half on his lap, and his nightshirt was forced up over his ribs. He gave another delighted little chuckle as he admired his delicious midnight snack.

He lifted his marked hand to his mouth, biting down on the tip of the glove on his middle finger and tugging it off gracefully. He licked his lips as he reached down with his now bare hand, and touched the boy's stomach, smirking when he felt Ciel suck his stomach in immediately. He slid his hand up higher and brought his other hand up to his mouth to remove that glove as well. He dropped both white gloves onto the bed beside them and leaned forward to loom over the boy once more.

"S-Sebastian," the little Earl whispered in a startled, breathless voice. "What do you think you're d-doing?" He was trying so hard to sound annoyed, rather than frightened. It amused Sebastian, and excited him.

The butler dipped down with a grin on his face, reaching to grasp either of the boy's knees in order to force those legs around his waist. His hands slid slowly up the insides of those perfect thighs, then, and Sebastian relished in the sound of Ciel's startled gasps. He pressed his mouth to the center of the boy's chest in a quiet little kiss, and then let his lips travel slowly down to the boy's ribs, which were pressing against his skin in the most striking way as the young Earl's back arched up and his stomach was sucked in nervously once more.

"A-ah!" the boy cried out, as he felt Sebastian's tongue flick gently over one nipple. His small hands came up quickly to grasp the demon's shirt at the shoulders, fisting the fabric tightly and pulling on it just a bit. That tongue touched him again and Sebastian's body shook slightly against his as the butler chuckled once more. Ciel's mind was whirling too quickly for him to keep up. Mindless little grunts and groans were the only sounds he could manage between soft gasps as Sebastian's mouth and hands wandered on his skin.

All too quickly, it was far too warm. Every kiss and touch felt like hot coals and ice touching his skin at the same time. It was overwhelming. "S-Seb… ah…!" He twisted a little on the mattress and sucked in a trembling breath, releasing Sebastian's shirt in order to grasp the pillow under his head tightly. Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to tell the man to stop, though. He leaned his head back against the plush pillows and closed his eyes with a shaky groan. Sebastian's mouth was traveling lower and lower…until finally, "_Sebastian_!"

His hands flew down to tangle into Sebastian's hair, pulling at it unconsciously. The demon didn't seem to care at all, he wasn't budging. He had a firm grasp on the boy's ankle with one hand, keeping the boy's leg bent as the other hand was pressed against the opposite leg's inner thigh. He was holding Ciel's legs open now as his tongue slid slowly up the flesh of that virgin organ between the young Earl's legs.

Ciel cried out again, this time far louder than before. He furrowed his brow and closed his eyes tightly with a shaky groan when he heard Sebastian chuckle. That demon…he found this whole thing incredibly amusing, didn't he? Was he just doing this to humiliate the Earl? Ciel could have killed him. He was startled more by his own cries than the warm, wet mouth that wrapped around him. Mismatched eyes snapped back open and his slender spine arched up off the mattress as he sucked in a deep breath so quickly that it made his chest ache. He nearly choked on the air as Sebastian's mouth began to slide back and forth; slowly at first, and then faster and more ardently.

Before long, a hot, fluttering feeling rushed into his belly and he yelped pitifully, unable to even utter a warning before his whole body tightened up, and in an instant relaxed in a muddled fit of convulsions and gasps. He collapsed against the bed, a sweaty, panting mess unable to concentrate on anything around him. The whole room seemed gray and fuzzy and every breath he took was amazing and painful all at the same time. When he finally brought himself to look at his butler again, the demon was looming over him and licking his lips like you might after a tasty meal. His ruby eyes seemed redder than ever in that dark, hazy room.

"S… Sebastian…" the Phantomhive whispered between gasps, his voice trembling and airy. He groaned a little and just let himself sink into the softness, the darkness of his bed as sleep took over.

.

.

.

"Lord Chamber?" a sweet little voice called gently after a soft knock on the painted set of double doors. "I've brought you some tea," the voice continued when there was no answer. "Lord Chamber?"

Finally, there came a soft sigh. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, and a pretty young maid stepped into the room with a silver tray that had a lovely china tea set and a small slice of rich, chocolate cake on it. She smiled tenderly at the young Viscount of Druitt as she approached his grand desk. She was a beautiful thing—her eyes were a lovely shade of Emerald green, and her mousy brown hair was swept back into a perfect twisted bun. Her olive skin tone complimented the green of her eyes and made the pink of her lips stand out wonderfully.

The Viscount took his feet down from his desk with a quiet sigh and sat forward, lowering his eyes as she set the tray down. "Thank you, Eleanor."

The girl blushed and began to pour the Viscount's tea. "You hardly touched your supper…" she said softly. "I hope you'll enjoy dessert at least so that you don't go to bed hungry." Her gentle smile remained as she set the man's tea down for him. She froze with a startled little gasp when her employer suddenly grasped her wrist and looked up at her. "L-Lord Chamber?"

"Eleanor…" the man said softly as he rose to his feet. He sighed and looked at the girl. "I've hardly been myself these past few days."

Eleanor blushed a little and lowered her eyes. Well, it was true… the man was usually so effervescent and flirtatious with all the maids. She was rather new to the household, but she had already heard stories… Improper stories that she always regarded as nothing but rumor. Still, it was hard to deny Chamber's obvious flamboyancy when he flirted with whatever young maiden happened to catch his gaze.

"Looking at your beautiful face, I feel more like myself," the man continued in a quiet tone. He released the girl's wrist and stepped behind her, putting his hands gently onto her small shoulders. He leaned in, then, pressing his nose to that soft, brown hair and inhaling slowly. She smelled wonderful… "You haven't been with us long have you?" he asked her gently.

Eleanor lowered her head and took in a nervous breath as her cheeks burned. "N-not very long, my Lord," she said meekly. "Barely a month."

"Yes," the Viscount agreed, nodding his head as he ran one hand down her arm. He smiled a little and let out a sigh. "I've been told you're quite young…but the other maids have commented on how diligent you've been in your work."

The young maid blushed a little more and gasped when she felt the Viscount's hand touch her hip. "I-I'll be seventeen in less than a week," the girl admitted bashfully. A startled moan escaped her when her master's lips scandalously touched her earlobe. "L-Lord Chamber!" she whispered.

The Viscount smiled. This was what he liked… this was what he lived for. It made him feel human again, after…

He let a soft breath rush against the young girl's cheek and his tongue darted out briefly to moisten his eager lips. "So young…" he commented as he gently pushed the girl against his desk and then leaned forward to press his body against her back. The sweet young maid's soft cry as he lifted the black skirt of her uniform sent chills down his spine. He smiled and touched the soft, airy fabric of her pantalettes with his fingertips. A moment later, the white, gauzy cotton was sliding down her perfectly slender legs to settle on the floor at her ankles. He only smiled more when she gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

The first time was always his favorite. Alister groaned quietly as he pressed his mouth to her neck in a little kiss, and let his hand slide up and down the silkiness of her thigh. When she moaned, he shivered and let his other hand wrap around her small waist. "It's alright, Eleanor…" he whispered into her ear. "No one will hear you, it's safe to let go."

He wanted to hear her moans, and in truth, it was quite likely that someone would hear…but the household knew well enough what the Viscount of Druitt did with his young maids. It was the best kept secret of the house, though with his reputation there were certainly rumors of scandal everywhere. Still, none of them could be proven and his servants were unremittingly loyal to him. He let his left hand rise from her waist to grasp her left breast enticingly, and began to massage it with expert abilities. She moaned out loud, and he couldn't help himself but to moan as well.

As he continued to touch her, his right hand slid up that perfect thigh, to dip between those young legs and the Viscount of Druitt felt himself and powerful once more as the beautiful virgin in his arms cried out with shameful pleasure. That brat of an Earl and his bastard butler wouldn't win this time…

.

.

.

A triumphant smirk lingered on the black butler's face as he quietly pulled the large door to the Phantomhive's bedroom closed, waiting for that gentle click of the knob, before he turned away from it and headed quietly down the hall. With everyone in bed, he would have the rest of the night to prepare for tomorrow. He could get a few different desserts baked and decorated, and even start marinating tomorrow's dinner without anyone to bother him.

"Oooh, Sebby…" cooed a familiar voice from behind him.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed a little as he continued to walk down the hall. "Grell Sutcliffe…" he murmured. Then, the smirk turned into a bastard grin before the demon whirled around without warning, swinging the candelabrum in his hand around and striking the Death god across the face with it.

Grell was knocked immediately to the floor with a gasp. He sat up, sulking as he touched the red mark on his cheek. "That wasn't very nice, Sebby~!" he whined quietly. "You know, you could have burned me."

Sebastian smiled quietly as he looked down at the pathetic figure before him. "Oh, I didn't?" he asked coolly, a simple way of getting across his point that burning Grell had been his intention. He turned his back on the Death god and continued down the hall. His eyes rolled quietly when he heard the soft scuffle of fabric against the floor, and then quiet but quick footsteps hurrying to catch up with him.

"Sebby, wait~!" Grell called after him.

Sebastian turned immediately, reaching out to grab the redhead by the neck. He squeezed just enough and narrowed his eyes. "Grell, I must ask you to keep your obnoxious voice down. My master is sleeping. What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice as calm as ever as he stared silently into Grell's bright green eyes.

Grell's mouth twisted up into that trademarked grin of his, razor-sharp teeth looking whiter than ever in the fresh darkness of the hallway. "I came to see you, Sebby," the Death God purred, before blowing a little kiss to the poor butler. He gasped a little when Sebastian's grip became tighter and closed one eye. "Don't be so rough," he complained.

Sebastian smiled quietly at Grell. "You disgust me," he said; his tone sweet and soft as he yanked Grell close and stared down at his face. "I don't think I need to tell you that you aren't welcome in this house…" he murmured then, his lips devastatingly close to Grell's own.

The Death god swooned quietly; hardly caring that Sebastian's fingers were digging into his throat enough to cut his oxygen supply short. He smiled and reached up to touch the butler's wrist, puckering his lips expectantly. His cat-like green eyes slid closed.

Sebastian's smile remained as he looked down at that eager face. He let a soft breath tickle Grell's lips and cheek, which only made the pathetic god in front of him shudder in excitement. Then, without a word he turned his body suddenly and launched the red-head down the grand staircase. He shook his head with a sigh and dusted his hands off as he went back to pick up the candelabrum and candles he'd struck Grell with before. After gathering them up, Sebastian made his way down the stairs, stepping nonchalantly over the groaning Death god when he reached the bottom.

"Now get out…" he muttered coldly.

* * *

Yay, chapter eight is done! I hope you liked it. I've brought in the Viscount for a mini-plot between arcs. I hope you'll enjoy it! I also brought in Grell. So many of you said that you didn't want to see him in here because he'd ruin the atmosphere or because you hated him… I'm so bad, but I decided to live up to the challenge instead of listening! Lol I want to make you guys like Grell! I'm determined to put him in here in a way that you guys will actually enjoy!

Woo, anyhow! What did you think of the whole thing so far? Anything you don't like, or are curious about? Anything you particularly liked or would like to see more of? (Aside from the obvious! Lol)

I think I'll be updating once a week, on Wednesdays from now on. Twice a week is making the story go by far too fast, and things are getting busy for me…so it'll be easier for me to update once a week rather than twice. Hope you guys don't mind!

Please **REVIEW** this chapter and let me know what you think, especially of the scene with Grell! Did I get his character down? Was it entertaining? He's kind of important to an idea I had for a third arc, so I wanted to introduce him early to set it up! Oooh, you're curious now, aren't you?

- Lo


	9. Chapter 9: His Butler, Resolute

**Gambit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, nor am I clever enough to have thought of them on my own. This story contains male/male relationships between an adult and a child—if that offends you, please stop reading now. This story is dedicated to my amazing "husbandou," Dahlia. Without her brilliant ideas, it wouldn't exist!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
****His Butler, Resolute**

"Young master," an exasperated Sebastian sighed as he loomed over the little Earl still sleeping in his bed. He'd thrown open the curtains and even tried pulling the child's covers away, but Ciel had yanked them back and was now curled up on his side with his face pressed into the pillows, clinging to his blankets. One bare foot peaked out from beneath them, and a knobby little knee from the other side. Sebastian smirked at the shameful sight and shook his head quietly. There was truly nothing refined about the way that boy slept.

"…just a bit longer," that little voice finally uttered in a groggy, whispered tone. The Phantomhive rolled onto his stomach with a sigh and pulled a pillow over his head. The pillow was quickly snatched from him, however, and he actually growled softly in annoyance. He sat up and turned to look at Sebastian, first seeing the pillow held under the man's arm in the crook of his elbow, rested against his hip. He reached for it, but Sebastian turned his body to keep the pillow away from the boy.

"Your tea, Young Master," he insisted pointedly, looking at the boy with feigned irritation. In truth, he was more amused than anything. His little master's childish stubbornness was just too charming for him not to be. He held the cup and saucer out to the boy with his free hand and looked at him quietly, waiting for him to take the tea and finally start behaving.

Ciel did neither, though. He looked up at Sebastian's and within seconds, all the blood in his tiny body seemed to rush to his cheeks and warm them, turning the beautiful boy's face red. He turned his face away from Sebastian then and exhaled shakily. "G-get out," he said quickly.

Sebastian actually looked surprised. He stood up straight and lowered the tea a little. "My Lord?" he asked softly.

"I said get out," Ciel said, this time his voice just a bit stronger, though that telling blush lingered on his cheeks. He kept his face turned away from the demon, and his eyes lowered. "I'm not feeling well, I want to sleep longer." He glanced to Sebastian, and took advantage of the man's surprised look, leaning forward quickly to snatch his pillow away from him. He hugged it to his body and looked down again.

Sebastian smirked a little and tilted his head just a little as he looked at the boy. "If that's the case, Young Master, then a cup of tea will certainly help you to feel better."

"No," Ciel insisted firmly. "I want to sleep."

Sebastian actually chuckled then. He set the tea down and slid one knee onto the boy's mattress, leaning forward. "Allow me to check for a fever, my Lord," he purred, reaching out for the boy.

His fingers grazed the young Earl's shoulders, but before he could get a hold of him, Ciel jerked back defiantly. "I-I won't say it again!" the boy snapped, reaching out to slap away one of Sebastian's hands.

The butler leaned back with another expression of surprise washing over his elegant face. He smiled a little and slid his knee off the bed, stepping back a little. "You _are_ acting strange, my Lord," he pointed out quietly, touching his chin and laying another hand on his hip coyly. "Did you not sleep well last night? Perhaps I had better call for a doctor."

Ciel looked away from Sebastian with an endearing pout on his face. Did he not sleep well? Was Sebastian daft or just playing dumb? "No, stupid," he muttered childishly. "I don't need a doctor, I just want—"

"If that's the case then please drink your tea, Young Master, and come out of your bed. It's nearly eleven already and you have an important meeting with a new investor after lunch," Sebastian said—boldly daring to interrupt his master.

The Earl looked aghast at the butler's audacity, then narrowed his mismatched eyes quickly and forced his full lips into another sweet pout. He hugged his pillow even tighter to his chest as he stared calculatingly at his waiting butler. Maybe he had dreamed it all…just as he had dreamed about the Viscount. He lowered his eyes and sighed. Whatever drug Druitt had given him must have been a strong one for it to still be affecting his dreams even now…

The boy finally relented and scooted forward on the large bed, letting his legs dangle off the side of it before he slid down until bare feet touched the cool hardwood floor. He shivered and set the pillow aside reluctantly, then pushed his nightshirt down to cover himself.

The corner of Sebastian's mouth turned up into a triumphant little smirk as he lifted the boy's tea saucer once more and offered it to him. When the stubborn boy finally took his tea, Sebastian turned swiftly on his heels and walked over to the large wardrobe across the room. He opened the doors and selected a blue and black pinstriped ensemble to dress his little master in, then glanced back at the child with a little grin.

Checkmate.

.

.

.

The sun was high and hot in the sky as an elegant black carriage made its way along the rutted cobblestone path to Phantomhive Manor. Cat-like green eyes stared out quietly from beneath firm, dark brows. The gentleman wore a black silk top hat, with a burgundy suit that had a black silk lapel. His fingers strummed impatiently against the knobbed top of his fancy walking cane.

After a moment, he sat back and gave a low sigh. He looked down at the thick envelope in his hand and a smirk slid across his lips. "Ciel Phantomhive…" he muttered quietly. As the carriage slowed down in front of the manor, the man tucked that envelope into his jacket pocket and stood to climb out. The infamous butler of the Earl Phantomhive was already standing in wait for him by the carriage. He stepped onto the cobblestone and nodded his head in a quiet acknowledgement, then looked up to see the pretty young Earl standing at the top of the stone staircase, looking unimpressed with a hand on his hip and his head canted slightly to the side.

He looked more like a life-size doll than an Earl. Everything about him was perfect and refined, and beautiful. His skin was porcelain and his eye, his one good eye was such an alluring shade of blue. The clothes he was dressed in were almost amusing—flawless little replicas of the elegance of adult clothing, with a childish air lingering about them; miniature clothes. He lifted a brow as he eyed the boy's pinstriped shorts. He nearly chuckled at the sight of them, but the boy's expression was enough to stop him dead in his tracks.

"Earl Phantomhive," he said in his deep voice, bowing respectfully. "I am—"

"Isaac Bleu," the child drawled unenthusiastically with a sigh. He leaned against his little walking cane and watched his guest like a cat might watch a bug squirm on the ground after being swatted, and just before gobbling it up. "I may be a child, but I can read," he stated, holding up the envelope that contained a letter announcing his arrival.

Isaac narrowed his green eyes briefly, before forcing a false smile and giving a polite, social laugh. "Of course, Earl; forgive me. The letter must have slipped my mind."

The Phantomhive was less than amused. He pocketed the letter with a sigh and lifted his cane. "_Che_. Come, my butler has arranged tea for us in the garden." The boy nodded to his butler, then turned to follow the handsome man around the house.

Isaac Bleu moved quickly to follow, making sure to keep at least one step behind the Earl as they walked. He glanced down at the boy's perfect, leather dress shoes and wondered with some amusement whether he wore such elegant heels to make himself seem taller. How very like a child.

Before long they were seated at a fancy bistro table beneath a weeping willow, and served tea and a small array of fancy desserts. He watched the Earl bite into a small petite four with the refinement of royalty, the hardened chocolate shell breaking perfectly against his lips, and melting into his warm little mouth in such a way that he actually had to turn his eyes away to distract himself.

"You said in your letter that you're interested in investing some money in my company," the child-Earl said, licking some chocolate from his lips and lifting his tea cup.

Isaac glanced up at the house as he watched the boy's butler disappear into the servant's quarters, and nodded his head quietly. "I am," he said, looking back at the boy in front of him. "The Funtom Company is famous for its success." And so it began—the phony investor's dance accompanied by social laughs and empty flattery.

.

.

.

"Kindly remove your filthy fingers from my master's dessert, Grell Sutcliffe," Sebastian uttered warningly from the kitchen doorway as he stared across the room at the red haired Death God as he was dipping his finger into the decadent chocolate ganache he had set on the counter just before their guest had arrived. He sighed and touched his temple with gloved fingertips, closing his eyes as he shook his head with irritation. "What are you doing here again?"

Grell stepped back and smiled guiltily up at his beloved Sebastian as he licked the sweet glaze from his fingertip. "Ooh, Sebby~! This is delicious," he purred. He took a step back when the irritated demon approached him, and swatted him away from the bowl.

"I've told you, you aren't welcome here," Sebastian said calmly as he moved the bowl away from the death god and turned to retrieve a platter for the pastries he was making. "Leave."

"Don't be so mean, Sebby," Grell said, hoisting himself up onto the counter top and crossing his long legs with a flirtatious smile. "Let me have a pastry. They look yummy."

"Touch them, and you'll die," Sebastian promised him as he began to glaze the perfect little desserts carefully.

"I just want one!" Grell said, pouting. "That little brat doesn't need so many, he can learn to share." Sebastian looked up at the Death God with a venomous look in his ruby eyes. It was enough to make poor Grell gasp and lean back a little. "What's with that look?" he said, sliding off the counter. He sulked and moved around Sebastian slowly, before his hand darted forward.

Sebastian caught his wrist just before his fingers grazed one of the delicious-looking pastries. There was a brief moment in time where Grell could have sworn he felt the warm icing on his fingertips, before his arm was twisted behind him and he cried out loudly.

"I warned you," Sebastian said simply, un-phased by the Death God's dreadful scream as a disgusting _pop_ echoed in the room. He released the redhead's wrist and turned away as he crumbled to the floor with a pained little sob. "Now get out," the demon insisted coldly, lifting the silver platter of pastries, and walking out of the kitchen.

He walked gracefully back out to the garden with the tray balanced perfectly on one gloved hand. The heels of his shoes _click_ed quietly on the stone walkway as he came around the soft bend slowly, and stopped short.

The table he had set up so perfectly was knocked onto its side, and his Ciel's favorite china set was smashed on the ground, surrounded by pieces of desserts; some smooshed into the ground where they had been stepped on. His master's chair was on its back in the flower bed, beside a single leather shoe—and the little Earl and their guest were nowhere to be seen.

"_Really_, young master," he whispered with a sigh, shaking his head a bit. "So… it's to be a game of Fetch once more…"

* * *

Whew! Chapter nine is done! Of course, Ciel was kidnapped again. Sebastian's right when he says that's the only thing the kid's any good at!

How did you like it? I was surprised I didn't get more reviews on the last chapter about Sebastian finally making his move! Was it not to your liking? Things didn't get very heated in this chapter, but I have some exciting plans in store!

Anyone want to take a wild guess as to who Isaac Bleu is and what he's up to? ^_^

I've been thinking about doing a series of drabble stories based on prompt words/phrases you guys give me! What do you think? They would have nothing to do with this story, but still be Kuroshitsuji-based and would have random pairings in them. I'm not sure how I want to do it… Maybe you guys can leave prompt suggestions in your reviews and I can choose the one that inspires me? I don't know—would that be too easy for me? I could have Dahlia pick the prompt! That way I wouldn't be cheating… Lol… anyone have any suggestions?

Go ahead and leave a prompt word or phrase at the end of your review! By the next update I'll have figured out a way to select a prompt and I'll let you know how I'll be doing it, then at the end of every chapter, I'll post which prompt I will be using, and you can expect to see a short story based on it soon after!

Sound like a plan? Please **review** and tell me what you think of everything! Do you like Isaac so far? Is he creep-tastic enough for you? Did you like the scene with Grell? How about Ciel's reaction in the morning to Sebastian? Did you like the title? Let me know in your _**REVIEWs**_!

Lo


	10. Chapter 10: His Butler, Vengeful

**Gambit**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, nor am I clever enough to have thought of them on my own. This story contains male/male relationships between an adult and a child—if that offends you, please stop reading now. This story is dedicated to my amazing "husbandou," Dahlia. Without her brilliant ideas, it wouldn't exist!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****His Butler, Vengeful**

Five minutes, and he'd had enough. He hadn't touched a single dessert himself as he sipped his tea, merely watched the child across the table from him indulge in the rich sweetness of everything he tried. Isaac's eyes moved briefly to the path that the boy's butler had walked down mere moments ago, deciding that now was his one good chance to strike. As the Phantomhive set his teacup down and reached for another petite four, Isaac Bleu rose quickly to his feet. In one swift, fluid movement, the small table was flipped onto its side, and desserts scattered throughout the small garden.

Ciel Phantomhive sat back with a stunned look on his previously stoic face; that small dessert still held daintily between two little fingers. Isaac could almost smell the melting chocolate shell on his fingertips as he lunged forward and grabbed the young Earl's shoulders, knocking his chair back into the flower bed as he pinned the boy down. Ciel hadn't even time to cry out before a cloth was forced over his nose and mouth. He struggled, briefly, kicking his slender legs wildly enough to send one perfect little shoe flying.

Then that eye rolled back and the boy's body went limp beneath his attacker, his head tipping back into the grass. Isaac stood and lifted the boy easily into his arms, taking a single moment to glance back at the empty path before running back the way they had come, to his waiting carriage. It had been far easier than he thought to take the infamous Earl Phantomhive, right from under his watchful butler's nose.

.

.

.

"Lord Chamber?"

Eleanor knocked gently on the door to the Viscount's office, though it was already open. She stepped into the room and bowed politely. "Mr. Rhys Bennet is here to see you, my Lord," the girl said as she stood back up.

The Viscount took his feet down from his desk and smiled as he stood up. "Wonderful. Please let him in," he said immediately, preparing to greet his guest. He opened up a locked drawer on the left side of his desk and pulled out a thick, unmarked envelope. He held it in his hand as a dark-haired man with a top hat stepped into the room.

The man removed his top hat and bowed his head respectfully. "Viscount," he said politely. "I have your parcel."

The Viscount smiled as he walked over to the man, reaching out to shake his hand firmly. "Excellent work—did they suspect you at all?"

"No, sir," the man said as he lifted his head to look at Alister's face with bright green eyes. He smiled slowly.

"Wonderful!" The Viscount said cheerfully as he handed Bennet the thick envelope. "The rest of your pay, with a small bonus. It was a pleasure doing business with you, _Isaac Bleu_."

Bennet laughed as he took the envelope. He opened it briefly to glance in, smirking with approval before tucking it carefully into his coat. "Anytime, Monsieur Viscount," he said with a soft chuckle. "Enjoy your spoils." After setting his top hat back onto his head, the man tipped it politely and turned to show himself out with a smile lingering on his face.

The Viscount went to his locked drawer and lifted his black sheer mask from it with a little smile. "Let the bidding begin."

.

.

.

It was dark…and he could feel the bite of too-tight ropes around his wrists. Ciel pulled at them slightly, only to gasp as a jolt of pain rushed through his arms and chest. Then, an uncomfortable heat in his muscles followed and he couldn't help the groan that slipped out. He was bound with his arms behind him, and he must have been lying on them for quite a while, for that prickly pins-and-needles feeling that happened when your limbs fell asleep was now sending dull, but painful shockwaves through his arms. He swore quietly and bent one knee, sliding one bare foot up the cotton sheets he was lying on.

"What a mouth on you," a gruff voice mused from beside him.

Ciel froze entirely and took in a deep breath. His lips were chapped, and the air was stagnant and musty. It made his lungs ache and tighten. He began to choke on his own air, turning his body away from that voice as he did.

"You're a rich little brat, aren't you? I can tell by the way you smell," the voice continued. A hand touched Ciel's bare hip, and he realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was naked. "And how soft you are. You've never done a day's labor in your life, have you, boy?" as the voice got closer to his ear, he could feel the man's warm breath against his neck, then the rough feeling of a short beard against his shoulder. He jerked away and coughed with the smell of the man's breath. He smelled of tobacco and cheap brandy.

As the young Earl tried to lean away from that touch, his thigh was grabbed roughly. He was forced onto his side and his legs pulled open. Even the refined Phantomhive couldn't help screaming.

"Where'd they get you, huh? I bet Mommy and Daddy are worried sick over their precious angel… or are you a run away? It doesn't matter either way… I paid a hefty sum to have you in my bed, and I intend to make sure that not a single penny goes to waste. They assured me you were a virgin…" the man continued; his lips far too close to Ciel's ear once more.

Ciel felt as if he would throw up. As the ropes around his wrists were removed, he lurched forward to escape, but his arms were far too numb to cooperate. Instead of escaping, like he had hoped, the little Earl found himself pinned face down onto the bed, his arms held up over his head with one large, strong hand. Another hand slid down his spine to his hip, where it stopped briefly, before moving back.

Little Ciel cried out loudly into the pillow, jerking his hips back in a desperate attempt to break away. He pushed his face into the pillows, turning his face down in order to use the pillow to push his blindfold up. He opened his eyes with a gasp, glancing across the room as his vision adjusted to the dim, orange light that a single lone candle was giving off. From the looks of it, the room he was in was dingy and the scent of water damage was evident. He must have been in some kind of barn or basement.

"_Sebastian_," he whispered hurriedly.

The whole room went dark immediately, and the hands on him paused before pulling away. His assailant swore quietly, something along the lines of "damn wind," as he leaned forward to climb off the mattress. The bed groaned, seemingly with relief as the weight of that body was lifted from atop of it.

"I must ask that you kindly remove your filthy hands from my young master's body," Sebastian's voice growled deeply. Then, in the darkness, there was an immediate _thud_. Ciel pushed himself up onto his elbows carefully and looked up with a quiet gasp as the red eyes of his butler, visible in the darkness only because of the dangerous glow behind them.

"S-Sebastian," the young Earl whispered, staring up at his servant silently. "...you—"

"Forgive my tardiness, Young Master," the demon whispered, kneeling against the bed and pulling a sheet up over the child's naked form. "They haven't been treating you very well, have they?" He turned his head to look toward the silhouette of the groaning man on the floor, his ruby eyes narrowing precariously as he rose slowly to his feet. "Touching my master in such a lewd way is unforgiveable," he said in a deathly calm voice, staring down his nose at the cowering man.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered from the bed. He pulled the sheet up just a little higher and reached up to touch his face, just under that marked eye. "This is an order. Kill him."

Sebastian's lips curled back into a blood-curdling grin as he turned to his master, and knelt obediently. "Yes, my Lord."

.

.

.

The air in Ciel's powder room felt heavier than usual, and the silence lingering over the young Earl and his butler only made it seem even more so. The scent of lavender was almost overpowering, gently amplified by the heat of the water in the elegant bathtub that the Phantomhive was currently lounging in; one leg dangling daintily out of the water, and his head back against the edge of the tub. His eyes were closed as water dripped from his wet hair, down his pretty face in sporadic trails.

Sebastian had finished washing the boy some time ago. He'd already had to add hot water to the tub twice while his little master relaxed in the water. It was late, far past the boy's usual bed time, but for once, he said nothing. He knelt down beside the bath tub as he poured another bowl of hot water carefully into the bath. When the bowl was empty, he set it aside and dipped his hand in to mix the water carefully, watching his master's peaceful face.

He took up the wash cloth from where it lay draped over the side of the tub, and dipped it into the water to heat it back up again. Raising it from the warm suds, he squeezed it over the boy's chest to let the warmth rain down onto him. Ciel shivered visibly and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. He dipped the cloth back into the water, and slid it up the boy's chest, to his shoulders.

"You can't stay in much longer, Young Master," the demon finally said.

"I'm not tired," Ciel insisted in a quiet voice, his eyes remaining closed for now as he allowed his butler's hands to wander along his chest, shoulders and arms.

"You are," Sebastian insisted with an amused smile. He squeezed some more water onto the boy's chest and shoulders. "You're already struggling to stay awake."

"I want to stay in a bit longer," the Phantomhive whispered.

Sebastian took a knee behind the boy and set his bare hands against his wet shoulders. He slid one hand down his chest to snatch the wash cloth as it floated above the boy's chest, and rubbed it against his collar bone, boldly pressing his cheek to the child's wet ear. "I insist you come out of the tub, Young Master," he whispered, relishing in the feeling of the little Earl shivering under his touch.

Those mismatched eyes opened slowly, and the Phantomhive sighed as he stared across the room boredly. Finally, he nodded his head and sat up, pulling away from Sebastian's touch as he rose to his feet, water dripping off of him and splattering back into the warm, safe haven he was being forced to leave. He turned and lifted his arms as Sebastian wrapped a towel around him and hoisted him gently out of the bath and onto the soft rug beneath it.

"Would you like for me so stay with you until you fall asleep?" the demonic butler offered as he took a knee once more to dry the boy off.

"While I sleep," Ciel corrected quietly, turning his face away quickly to avoid the mocking glance he knew would be sent his way.

Sebastian smirked quietly and eyed his master with a devilish look in his eyes. "My, my," he started softly.

"Shut up—just do as I say."

Sebastian chuckled quietly and put a hand to his chest as he bowed before his master. "Yes, my Lord."

.

.

.

"Your tea, Lord Chamber," Eleanor said gently as she stepped into her master's office with a tray in her hand. She smiled and set the tray down gently, pouring the man a cup of tea without hesitation, and adding one clump of sugar for him.

"Thank you, Eleanor," the young Viscount said as he set his papers aside and leaned forward to lift the cup. He smiled and sipped from it.

"There is a package here for you as well," the girl said pleasantly, smiling. "Shall I bring it to you?"

"Yes," came the reply as the Viscount set his tea down and lifted a pen to sign the bottom of the papers he had been looking at.

The young maid bowed, and lifted the silver tray, holding it under her arm as she hurried from the room to do as she was told. When she returned, that sweet smile still lingered on her face as she carried a medium-sized box in her hands. "It's heavy," she stated gently, setting the parcel carefully onto her master's desk and curtsying. "Will you need anything else, my Lord?"

"Not now, Eleanor," the Viscount said with a nod as he stood and pulled the package closer to himself. "However, I'd like you to return in an hour."

The girl blushed and nodded her head with another quick curtsy. She hurried out of the man's ornate office, hoping to freshen herself up before returning to her employer's office. After all, she knew well enough what the man had in mind for her.

She was right, of course. The Viscount of Druitt rarely surprised anyone who knew him. He chuckled quietly as he opened the package before him. The laugh died quickly on his tongue, however, as he looked down into the package that had been sent to him. Amethyst eyes widened and he stumbled back with a horrified scream.

* * *

UGH! I'm back from my unexpected hiatus, and am DEEPLY apologetic for being gone so long! I've been so busy, busy, busy! I'm in the middle of moving my studio and getting ready for a craft fair, so things are crazy. Plus, Connecticon was two weeks ago and I was busy preparing for that too. Did any of you guys go to Connecticon? Maybe you saw me there, lol! I was dressed as Alice from Heart no Kuni no Alice!

Anyways, I'm back now! And back with a VENGENCE! I won't do that again, promise! To make up for it, I'm going to write TWO flash fictions this week! (Maybe more if I have the time?) So don't forget to leave your prompts at the end of your **REVIEWS**! Did you all read the first flashfiction? I hope you enjoyed it! Look for it in my profile!

Season two has started! Have any of you been watching? OMG it's so good, right? I'm in love and I want to write another fanfiction around Claude and Alois, but I need to wait to learn more about them. Perhaps I'll write a flashfiction around them? Hmm…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't hate me too much for leaving for like.. a month. I'm so terrible. I love you guys, and I love your reviews! They really are what keep me motivated to keep writing, so keep them coming! The more reviews I get, the faster I can bang out chapters, somehow!

- Lo


	11. Quick Update

Hey, guys!

Sorry I've been missing again! I'm just updating you quickly to let you know that something was happening with for me and I've been unable to log in to my account since the last week of July. Guh!

As of last night, I can log in again! Yaay! I will be posting chapter 11 very soon—but I wanted to let you all know! Look forward to chapter 11 very soon, and I'm sorry about disappearing…again! It's nice to be back…almost! xD

Looove you allllll!

Lo

* * *

**PS: Leave me a couple prompts, and I'll come back with a vengence and post a few flash fics, too!**


End file.
